


恋爱假期 The Holiday

by nakedrunning



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 6,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3070250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakedrunning/pseuds/nakedrunning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>简介：萨姆和卡斯迪奥的爱情和生活都非常不顺，所以他们交换了房子准备度假。他们都<br/>发现这段经历非常的……有意思。<br/>题材：电影《恋爱假期》AU<br/>合作：单数章节译者是Naked-Running 双数章节译者是Lydia</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Holiday](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/90200) by AlreadyPainfullyGone. 



（仿照电影开头独白）  
“我发现那些对于爱情的描写全部是真的。莎士比亚说过：‘爱情让旅人止步。’这种想法真是杰出无比。从我本人来说，没有半点儿与之相似的经历，但是我愿意相信莎士比亚很有经验。

“我认为我对爱情的幻想比一般人应有的都要多。人们为爱改变自己生活的力量十分强大，我经常因此感到惊讶。莎士比亚也说过：‘爱情是盲目的。’

“现在我懂了这句话的真实性。

“因为某些难以表述的原因，爱会消退；或者是完全消失。但是爱也能够被发掘，就算是为了度过长夜而进行的一夜情。这里仍然还有另外一种爱：残忍至极。这种无情的‘爱’几乎能够置人于死地。那就是毫无回馈的爱。

“我在这方面是专家。

“大多数爱情故事都是关于两个人坠入爱河的。但是我们这些剩下的人呢？我们的故事又当如何，这些独自沉溺爱河的人？我们是这种感情中的受害者。我们被享受爱意的人诅咒。我们没人爱，如同行尸走肉。就像连一个好停车位都没有的残废！

“是啊，我就是这样的。而且我已经爱这个男人爱了三年了！这绝对是我一生中最痛苦的日子！最痛苦的圣诞节，最痛苦的生日，最痛苦的新年前夜，全都饱含着眼泪和安定药片。我苦苦暗恋的这几年是我生命里最黑暗的时光。这全都归咎于我爱的那个男人根本不爱我也永远不会爱我。”

*

“卡斯迪奥，嘿！”巴尔泽扎穿过圣诞节聚会的人群走过来，《时代》报纸的办公室里一片欢声笑语，巴尔泽扎的表情因为过节而洋溢着喜悦。

“你好，巴尔泽扎。”卡斯迪奥已经能感觉到自己的脸颊绯红，谁知道这是为什么，他喜欢巴尔泽扎也不是什么秘密了。他们还曾经约会过六个月，然后巴尔泽扎就跟别人睡了。就像加百列经常说的那样，这应该是他大闹一场的极好理由，用你能想到最凶狠的诅咒对付他，没准还可以趁着他睡觉朝他脸上尿尿。

然而他让哥哥大失所望，卡斯迪奥仍然是巴尔泽扎忠诚的全方位私人助理，但是说起来他的工作实际上是负责编辑报纸中生活板块的结婚栏目。

“其实我要跟你说个事儿……”巴尔泽扎自信地说；卡斯迪奥的心因为期待和恐惧而剧烈膨胀着。期待是因为巴尔泽扎可能会跟他说自己没了他就不能活，恐惧是因为现实一点来想，可能只是要说点干洗衣服的破玩意儿，让他又一次独自黯然神伤。

很不幸的是他们的谈话被克劳利打断了，克劳利问卡斯迪奥有没有上交他栏目内容的终稿。

他当然还没交，他一直在给巴尔泽扎做校对。克劳利绝对知道，而且卡斯迪奥已经完全了解自己非常可悲了；他不需要别人指出来。

有时候他希望自己留在美国就好了——这样的话他就不会遇到巴尔泽扎，永远不会好几年时间浪费时间在……

哦，他在逗谁呢。他根本无法许下这样的愿望，这让人悲伤的事实。

当他完成工作返回聚会的时候，贝拉已经站在临时舞台上面了；她敲击着香槟杯子请大家安静。

“请大家静一静！”她对台下的一大群作家、编辑和私人助理们说。“众所周知，我们度过了美好的一年，大家的表现都非常出色——今天晚上我们就是为了庆祝这个来的。”

人群欢呼起来。卡斯迪奥羞涩地举杯致意。

“但是我们还要庆祝一个相当激动人心的好消息……卡斯迪奥在哪里？”她在人群中寻找着。“卡斯迪奥？”

“这儿。”卡斯迪奥举起一只手。

“我要提醒你一下——别被其他文件工作又带跑了。”她微笑着对台下的一个人伸出手；巴尔泽扎走上舞台握住她的手。“我非常高兴地对大家宣布，我和巴尔泽……终于要结婚了。”她对欢呼鼓掌的人们露出满意的笑容。

卡斯迪奥的心口被死死攥住了。巴尔泽扎看着他的眼睛，嘴角露出一丝微笑，眼中有着怜悯。

他只能忍受到这一步了。他猛地转身逃离了办公室。

他挣扎着穿过伦敦，坐了地铁和火车，然后在冬天的初雪中走完回家的路——然后他再也支撑不住了。他进入自己的小屋，重重地关上身后的门，顺着台阶缓缓滑坐在地。名叫猩猩的黑白花的㹴犬跑过来蜷缩在他的身侧。

“我不会哭的。”他对小狗说。小狗呜咽着咬住他的围巾拉扯。

“我不会……”他用力眨着眼睛，但还是流出了眼泪，浸湿了他的裤子。

“我太可悲了。”他对自己抽泣。

猩猩只能呜咽着回答。

*  
萨姆看着茹比将最后一件东西扔进保时捷后座。

“这全是你的错！”她转过头冲着卧室的窗户大叫。萨姆畏缩了一下，走到床边坐下。这张床从今天起就是他一个人的了。

他不小心撞见茹比和她的私人教练做爱从某总角度来说是他的错。除了他已经有一段时间没有和她睡过……天哪，有四个月了吧？这可不太妙。他们可是在同居呢，更别提还睡在一张床上。他怎么能和茹比并排躺了四个月却不和她做爱呢？就连迪恩都觉得茹比很惹火，而他讨厌死她了。

但是他很忙啊，忙工作，忙这忙那。有一个大案子要来了，需要做很多的准备。他很忙，就这样。不是像他（前）女朋友说的那样和黑莓手机可悲地结婚了。就算他如今在家办公，成天窝在办公室里又怎么了？他绝对不应该为茹比和那个叫斯蒂芬的油头粉面的瑜伽教练乱搞而负责。

萨姆弓起身子，手抱着头。

他真的需要休个假。

萨姆坐直了。他刚拿到分红，完成了所有手头的工作，家里也没什么可挂念的——为何不去别的地方玩玩儿呢？

他下楼去办公室，无视了窗户里倾泻进来的洛杉矶日光。他拿起笔记本电脑开始搜索——他可是经验丰富的谷歌使用者。

萨姆很快明确了自己的度假目标。比如他不想在城里度假，起码不要像洛杉矶一样，他不想把假日时光耗费在一个和自己住处相似的地方，不想再体验这种空洞的新建郊区别墅生活。

他想出国。

他很快决定了去哪个国家，所以萨姆就这样登陆了一个海外交换房子的网站。他的电脑和卡斯迪奥•诺瓦克的电脑连接了起来。卡斯迪奥正躺在笔记本电脑旁边休息恢复。他刚才打开天然气准备自杀。

卡斯迪奥曾经把自己的小屋放到过交换房子的网站上，从那以后还没收到过交换申请。但是当他看到萨姆在洛杉矶豪气逼人的宅邸之后，他吸了吸鼻子里仍然残留的天然气味道，他只能承认自己需要一个假期，远离英格兰，尤其是远离巴尔泽扎。

还有他的未婚妻。

所以卡斯迪奥和萨姆交换了房子，他们要分别度过自己来之不易、理所当然应该享受的假期。


	2. 第二章

卡斯迪奧討厭飛行。

這是他極少返家的原因之一，另一個原因就是加百列老讓他們被海關安檢攔下來，他的哥哥時不時就會展現危險的幽默感，還不只一次搞得卡斯迪奧被貼身搜查，就因為他在卡斯迪奧行李裡面藏了東西。

卡斯迪奧在機場一口飲盡一瓶貴的要命的迷你馬丁尼時，他的手機響起了專屬於巴爾澤紮的鈴聲，而他還給對方一首專屬鈴聲的事實總是讓他感到非常愧疚──但是不錯失任何一通電話這點卻很重要，以免巴爾澤紮真需要什麼。

簡訊短而直接，一如所有巴爾斯傳過的訊息那般。

卡斯，我本來要告訴你的，拜託別生氣。

我還需要你幫我看幾頁文件。

等你想通之後。

卡斯迪奧低頭看著螢幕，默想了他的回覆，他知道，當然知道，他知道自己被利用了，他還沒蠢到那樣，但是他很開心能被利用……如果不是開心的話，至少是因為巴爾澤紮仍然需要自己而欣慰。就算只是讀一下他寫的書然後標記註解。雖然如此，一絲殘餘的驕傲讓他微微發怒。但是這種感覺不會持續太久，反之，他只感到純然的悲哀，無力地掙扎著想要做出改變。

他按鍵打字。

巴爾澤紮，

我們都很清楚我必須放下你，你至少讓我一試。

卡斯迪奧看了剛打的簡訊，卻沒寄出，而是啪地一聲闔上手機。  
這一次，他非常認真。  
只是他無法，就是無法，下定決心告訴巴爾澤紮。

整趟飛行平穩順暢，卡斯迪奧與所有乘客一起準時降落，而從機場到薩姆．溫徹斯特的家只要搭一小段計程車。

卡斯迪奧對薩姆的印象很好，薩姆和他一樣是個專業人士，雖然明顯地更冷靜自持，也沒這樣情緒化到無望的地步，對方傳來的訊息總是有禮卻不失熱情，卡斯迪奧一點都不懷疑對方是否會好好照顧他的小屋和他的狗狗。

雖然薩姆曾以豪華公寓描述他的房子，但當卡斯迪奧裹著他皺巴巴的外套下了計程車的時候，他眼前的更像是一座有大門的酒店，越過牆面還能看見橘子樹及漆白高牆，大面的窗戶和棕櫚樹。

他一邊訝異一邊付錢給司機，同時再一次感到以美金付現的詭異感，這兒的炙熱天氣和普照陽光對他來說都很新奇──明亮熱情的洛杉磯，而非英國夏日那昏黃的太陽。

他輸入了大門密碼，走上紅磚車道來到立於前門的白色列柱，這地方簡直是伊甸園，美麗植栽都被悉心照料。

他走進屋裡，把行李箱留在大廳，滿心驚訝地走過一個個房間。大理石地板鋪著柔軟的地毯，還有設備齊全的娛樂廳、健身房、豪華起居室及書房映入眼簾，雙開大門外是一片碧藍水面──戶外游泳池。

卡斯迪奧此生從未看過如此恢弘卻又精緻的地方，設計讓人驚異卻又體現純粹的美麗。

喔，天啊，他的小木屋連個直立淋浴都沒有。

他瞬間感到一絲痛苦的罪惡感，但當他走上樓梯來到臥室的時候，罪惡感就消失了。

國王級尺寸的床架在坐檯上，鋪就了白色床單，上頭還有白色頂罩，床腳下亦是純白地毯，臥室裡有整套衛浴還有流水造景──向上帝發誓那真的是流水造景。

卡斯迪奧驚訝到無法感覺愧疚了，他確定薩姆終究能用半套洗浴設備搞定的──畢竟，他也這樣撐過來了，不是嗎？

他走回去拿行李廂，查看了其他房間後把行李箱放在臥室地板，等會兒他還會看見含餐廳的廚房、桑拿浴間和水療浴缸、撞球桌、吧檯以及香氣馥郁的花園(設有日式鯉魚湖以及小瀑布)，現在他只覺得累到連話都說不出來。

按了下床邊的按鈕，百葉窗自動闔起，而從房間某個遠處角落，或許是牆上某個天使雕像裡邊，莫扎特的音樂緩緩流瀉。

如果他不是腦袋清楚的話，他覺得自己一定是空難死掉了。

身上就穿著一件藍色底褲，卡斯迪奧滑進了價值超過他年薪的精細被單裡，聽著柔和的音樂，不由自主地心思神遊，想著巴爾澤紮如今正在做什麼。

(-*-)

薩姆是個不爽的律師。

先是蓋克威機場丟了他的行李，所以他剩下的就身上那件高爾夫球衫以及休閒褲，這樣的裝扮在他離家時非常合適，但在英國風雪的面前，他的衣服根本只有負零度的保暖效果。

接著他開著租來的車迷路了，在風雪之中往相反方向去(還逆著車流開)，三個悲慘的小時後才找到小木屋，他深切懷疑幫他指路的電台和當地人根本是故意報錯方向。

最後終於到了小木屋，他也認小木屋非常可愛，但那兒有隻他看一眼就狂吠的狗，屋子裡面有個泡澡浴缸，顯然是給遲鈍的中世紀英國人用的，還找不到電視或電腦，很明顯卡斯把自己筆電帶走了。

這完全不是他想像中的假期。  
薩姆還是決定盡量好好享受，至少這木屋非常舒適而且別有風味，還附設一個收藏豐富的食物櫃，裡頭放了威士忌、葡萄酒以及巧克力，這讓他開心不少。

還有咖啡──他泡了一壺咖啡的時候幾乎感謝上帝──然後他換下了濕冷的衣服，穿上從卡斯迪奧衣櫃拿來的絨毛浴袍。

他感覺卡斯迪奧是個有意思的人，從薩姆的觀察而言，至少對方提供了許多好酒和食糧，卻只放了張寫了「請隨意」的小紙條這點，他還在浴室裡準備了許多乾淨毛巾以及機刮鬍膏。  
他身上的浴袍也是全新的，放在卡斯迪奧的床上，上頭有張紙條寫著「來自我兄長的聖誕禮物，自由取用」。

而藏書的種類透漏主人應該是頗嚴肅的那一類人，許多經典文學、詩集以及許多戲劇簡要版，這些書也回答了平時卡斯迪奧都做些什麼娛樂，薩姆又看了看屋子其他地方，找到可以安撫那隻驚慌的狗的點心，還在衣物櫃裡發現了幾本雜誌──解釋了為何屋裡沒有女朋友或妻子存在的跡象。

然後他拿了本書坐到沙發上，邊上放一杯葡萄酒和一大塊巧克力蛋糕。

開始放假吧。

 

十秒鐘後，迪恩來電。

薩姆嘆了口氣，卻還是衷心感謝在這偏遠的小屋還收得到信號，他掀開手機然後看到一封簡訊。

別擔心，我找到啦。

困惑不已地，薩姆開始往下檢視其他簡訊，很明顯都是在他搭飛機時手機關著的時候收到的。

老弟，今晚睡你那可以嗎？

你換了大門密碼，這不好玩。

我翻牆啦──像是主人一樣！

喔好吧我猜你睡了，我會找備用鑰匙。

媽的，你放在哪兒了？

薩姆又看了簡訊一會兒，然後狂撥迪恩的號碼。

關機。

然後他打了家裡電話。

但他把家電轉靜音了，以免卡斯迪奧被他的公事來電打擾。

最後薩姆放下手機，舉起酒杯，只希望迪恩在卡斯迪奧看到他之前趕緊離開。

(-*-)

卡斯迪奧醒來，房間裡因為厚重的百葉窗依舊昏暗，他這一覺睡得出奇地好，他已經很久沒睡這麼好了，但他現在感覺非常、非常餓，於是他動了動，奢侈享受一下埃及純棉被單。

他身旁的什麼東西也動了一下。

那一瞬間，卡斯迪奧將陌生的床與陌生的動靜兩方面聯繫起來，得出結論是他一定和陌生人睡了。  
下一瞬間他記起了自己可是卡斯迪奧．諾瓦克而非加百列，他猛然坐起身。

身旁的人又動了一下，頗不開心地咕噥。

「你真的欠我一頓早餐，賤人。」一隻腳衝著卡斯迪奧沒用多少力踢了踢，「我給你那娘娘腔的牆壁假花扯到了。」

卡斯迪奧做了能想到的唯一合邏輯的事。

他把那個人連床單帶毯子一下子用力推到地上，而又思考了一秒之後，他抓起床頭的鬧鐘砸了下去。


	3. 第三章

卡斯迪奥跳下床，后背紧紧贴着白墙，眼睛死死盯着地上覆盖着床单不断挣扎的人。他只穿着内裤让整个情况变得更可怕了，他四处用目光四处寻找着浴袍或空余床单，想要遮掩一下。

地上的床单被掀到一旁，露出一个穿着牛仔裤和带着乐队图案背心的男人，他的太阳穴上有一道伤口，一双眼睛在垂头丧气的眉毛下面瞪着他。

“你他妈谁啊？”两个人一秒不差地同时大喊出来；卡斯迪奥大张着眼睛充满恐惧，那个男人则是表露出毫不掩饰的敌意。

“就跟你不知道似的——你才是闯空门的那个。”那个男人嘟囔着。

“我没有——我现在住在这儿。”卡斯迪奥告诉他。

那个人对他皱起眉。

“萨姆在哪？”

“英格兰。”卡斯迪奥向他解释。“他现在住我的小屋——我们换了房子来度假。”

那个男人看起来更生气了。

“那他就一点儿都没告诉我？混蛋。”他挣扎着站起身，轻触额头瑟缩着。

“对不起。”卡斯迪奥低声说。

“我被扔过更可怕的东西。”他捡起闹钟。“这么说，你真的只是和我弟弟换了房子而已？”

“是的。”卡斯迪奥尴尬地在自己胯前交叉双臂。“我需要度个假。”

“他也是。”他若有所思地看着卡斯迪奥，仿佛在估量他有几斤几两。他伸出一只手。“我是迪恩——萨姆的哥哥。”他停顿一下，直视卡斯迪奥的眼睛。“迪恩•温彻斯特。”

卡斯迪奥握了握迪恩的手。

“卡斯迪奥•诺瓦克。”他愉快地说。

迪恩露出一个真诚、放下戒心的微笑。“很高兴见到你。”他冲着床点点头。“昨晚我想在这儿窝一宿……我觉得萨姆应该需要哥哥的安慰来度过失去女朋友的难关。”

卡斯迪奥还在好奇为什么卧室的布置这么阴柔，一个女朋友就能解释通了，尽管他对于萨姆允许在一幢品味非凡的房子里拥有如此过度奢侈的卧室有些惊讶。

然后他脑中突然刺进了什么。

“你想和他一块儿睡？”

迪恩的脸上开始微微泛红。

“我们家里人都很亲密的——我们是一起睡着长大的。”他防备性地解释着。

“啊——”卡斯迪奥点点头，深沉地看着地板。“我小的时候，我哥哥想要把我在易趣上卖掉。”他说。他觉得自己应该对于迪恩分享的信息给予回报。“我和我的双胞胎兄弟吉米，买一送一。”

迪恩表情奇怪地看着他，然后爆发出大笑，吓到了自己，接着又大笑起来，拍着卡斯迪奥的肩膀。

“你可能是脑子有病，不过挺逗的。”他再次轻笑起来。“穿上点儿衣服，我去做早餐。”

话题转换得如此之快，让卡斯迪奥有一种四面楚歌的感觉，特别像加百列时不时花言巧语骗他参加晚宴的时候。当迪恩大声吹着婉转的口哨离开的时候，卡斯迪奥告诉自己，醒来之后发现有个陌生人给你做早餐根本不是什么可怕的事。

*

萨姆在凌晨两点钟的时候被巨大的砸门声吵醒。

他从床上弹起来，狗狗害怕地依偎在他身边。砸门声还在继续，萨姆穿着内裤滑下床，套上浴衣溜达下楼一看究竟；当他经过火炉的时候，顺手抄起一个拨火棍。

他看过《美国狼人》——小心点总没错。

门板上雨点一般落下的砸门声越来越急促、越来越响亮，伴随着坏脾气的大声抱怨。

“我的屁股要冻掉了！”

萨姆在门口暂停，考虑着是不是应该忽略砸门声就好。这可能是一个奇怪的英国流浪汉，拿着猎枪，苏格兰裙里还悬垂着一只大野鸡……或者是什么其他的。

“卡茜，我发誓，如果你现在还不开门——我就在这儿尿尿……”

萨姆惊恐地一把拉开门，看到一个小个子的金发男人在抠弄自己的拉链；他穿着靴子在脚垫上双脚分开站着，像站在悬崖边上一样。

他眨着眼抬头（然后再抬头，再抬头），看到了萨姆。

“你不是我弟弟。”他含糊地责难。

“是啊，我不是卡斯迪奥。”萨姆冲他皱起眉，不知道自己该他妈怎么做才好。

“至少……如果你……这件浴袍真是买便宜了……它能出奇迹。”小个子男人一边喋喋不休地自言自语，一边将萨姆推开走进小屋；萨姆被甩在身后，他关上门，气势汹汹地跟上那个人。

“蛋糕！”一声胜利的欢呼从食品储藏室传来，萨姆赶紧走过去，差点撞上正把蛋糕举在空中的小个子。他走到冰箱那里，拿出一罐泡打奶油挤在蛋糕上（连带着还有冰箱上、橱柜上、地板上）。“天哪我要被饿死了。”他说，“你能相信面包店在五点就关门了吗——五点！但是我对自己说‘伙计，卡茜永远存着好东西——永远包裹着巧克力……’”他从碗架上拿起一个叉子挖了一勺蛋糕，夸张地呻吟着。萨姆的表情就像目睹了一场谋杀。

“因为，你是女人。”金发男人继续说，“一个小小的害相思病的女人，身边堆着一大堆巧克力还养着狗……这儿来，猩猩！谁是好孩子啊？”

狗狗走进厨房看着萨姆，就好像在说：“一直一直一直一直以来都是这样的。”

萨姆拼命搜刮着自己法律训练的记忆，回忆着面对充满敌意的证人和对方律师的经历。因为他知道要想在这件事上刨根问底，情况可能会非常棘手。

他大喊“嘿！”同时用力拍手。

萨姆的喊声打断了那人漫无边际的废话。他带着一丝惊讶和洋溢的欣喜看向萨姆。

“你他妈谁啊？”萨姆继续问。

“加百列。”加百列说，和雪儿自我介绍的语气差不多……雪儿啊，萨姆想。“真正的问题是，你为什么会在我弟弟的房子里？”

萨姆冲他眨眨眼。

“我知道你不是他——但是这么耍你挺好玩儿的。”加百列耸耸肩，又开始攻击蛋糕。“我弟弟更矮，更瘦，而且如果我对于我们一起游泳的记忆没错的话，也没有这么雄赳赳气昂昂。”

萨姆脸猛地红了，拢好自己敞开的浴袍。

加百列挑挑眉毛，吸溜着叉子上的巧克力糖浆。“别脸红啊，我们都是大人了。”他嘲弄着。“好吧……我真的希望我们都已经成年了，要不然的话，马上要发生的事情就非常不得体了。”

当加百列放下叉子，把他拉下来粗暴地亲吻时，萨姆脑中唯一清明的部分在说他真的应该在睡觉之前少喝点酒。

当巧克力的味道流进他嘴里的时候，他想英格兰也许并没有那么不宜居住。

*

“他就这么走了我挺惊讶的。”迪恩说，他正在用勺子把面糊放进华夫饼烘焙模具里面；这个模具大概比卡斯迪奥的笔记本电脑还要贵。“他还是挺可靠的。”

“可能他只想离开吧。”卡斯迪奥喃喃地说。他现在穿好了黑色牛仔裤和深蓝色短袖背心。“情感关系就是会让你这样的。”

“啊，有人很有经验啊。”迪恩扬起眉毛，“那个女的是谁？”

“那个男的……”卡斯迪奥清晰地说，他从来都不是那种藏在篮子下面的人（加百列管这个叫把好吃的收到饼干罐里——但同时，他也非常痴迷于熟女）。“……在过去是我的上司……他现在仍然是……”他接过一碟华夫饼、糖浆和培根。“他现在要和一个女的结婚了……就是他对我劈腿的那个。”

迪恩吹起口哨。

“彻头彻尾的混蛋。”他摇摇头，切开一块华夫饼。“听着是不要脸到家了。”

“他不是。”卡斯迪奥轻轻地说，感到内心纠结着痛苦和尴尬。“他是……才华横溢，智慧超群，还有……”他抬头，发现迪恩正微笑看着他，眉毛了然地挑起。

“还放不下他，哈？”

“……对。”卡斯迪奥承认。

“嘿，我也经历过。”迪恩自信地告诉他。“我曾经苦苦痴迷于学校里的一个人。”

“而他根本不知道你的存在？”卡斯迪奥推测，曾经有人宣称理解他的境况，讲过这种类似的故事。

“没有，他是我的校长。”迪恩耸肩。“当然现在不是了……实际上，在庭审之后他就不是校长了。”他皱着眉，意味深长地停住话头。

卡斯迪奥惊骇地对他眨眨眼。

“老兄，开玩笑的。你太好骗了。”迪恩自己轻笑起来，然后因为灵感突现而振奋。“嘿，我今天应该带你出门，四处逛逛。”他看起来对自己的主意很满意。“我本来要带萨姆出门散心的，但是你也太可怜了，所以带你逛逛也可以。”

“嗯……谢了？”卡斯迪奥不确定地回答。

“肯定错不了。”迪恩向他保证。“保证你在这儿过得开心绝对是我的事儿。”


	4. 第四章

薩姆醒來的時候，他的嘴巴好似乾掉的咖啡杯裡側，而他對昨晚也就兩段記憶──第一段是在愚蠢的凌晨被一陣天殺的拍門聲吵醒；至於另一段有些模糊，但那段絕對包含著一位小個子的金髮男人他騎到床墊裡去，還把蛋糕弄得到處都是。  
他猛然睜開雙眼，劇烈的宿醉像隻大熊在他頭顱裡忿忿踩踏，他聚焦仔細觀察臥室，感天謝地那裡頭是空的，但他身上可是覆蓋了許多麵包屑，還有一層他一點都不想去猜的什麼東西。因為這大清早的，一點都不適合用來理清他剛和一個陌生人睡了這種事實。  
一個男性陌生人。  
一個現在就在樓下廚房歡快歌唱的男性陌生人。  
薩姆呻吟一聲，翻身臉埋進床墊裡。  
酒精、陰莖、蛋糕、性愛、英國。

真是太糟糕了。

(-*-)

卡西迪奧自迪恩的車窗向外望，琢磨到底為何自己總是這麼好說話。

幾個原因自動排列出來，先是他這幾年都和加百列住得很近，基本上不善於解決衝突，總是有種奇妙的感覺──在任何場合他都只被當做陪同者而非領導人。  
不過，無論基於什麼原因，他都接受了迪恩的邀約，讓對方安排這幾日的行程。  
現在他也只能祈禱了。  
迪恩開起車來精神十足*，快速而狂亂，雙手還動作一堆，他的車是是黑色的大型車，古老而沉重，但除此之外卡西迪爾也毫無意見，而迪恩所選擇的音樂此刻正從喇叭轟然炸裂出來，混合著吉他和鼓聲忙碌交錯著快拍，而這再一次地超越了卡西迪奧的興趣與經驗所知範圍。

一旁的迪恩和著音樂在方向盤上敲打，然後眉頭皺緊，猛轉彎就超了一個紅燈。卡西迪奧緊抓著門。  
他們在一間騎樓電玩外停下，那種老式的店面讓卡西迪奧回憶起和兄長一同拜訪美國的時候，加百列總會挑夾娃娃機，或者賽車以及打鬥遊戲，而卡西迪奧就只坐在星際大戰主題的遊戲台*旁邊，直到有人想要玩──然後他會靜靜享受遙遠的投幣匡噹聲，讀著關於果蠅如何出生的文章。

迪恩已經在爬出車外了。

「我們來做什麼的？」卡西迪奧鼓起勇氣問。  
迪恩咧嘴而笑，「差不多什麼都做。」  
「這兒看起來……沒開。」卡西迪奧說道，雖然那瞬間心裡想的是「荒廢已久」。  
「的確，」迪恩抬眼，臉上盡是裝出的憂心，「不過他們會放我們進去。」他跑到建築屋側邊的員工入口處。  
「為什麼……」  
「我認識老闆！」迪恩喊叫道，「快點，我一定會用滑雪球*狠狠打敗你。」  
卡西迪奧皺眉，「才不可能呢。」他低語，跟上另一個男人。

(-*-)

「圓的，還是怪怪形狀？」那個薩姆方才竭盡全力才能忽視的陌生人，此刻正站在床角問著，而說真的，薩姆很樂意繼續忽視對方，就算那樣非常無禮，反正他們倆也早過了什麼良好身家教養教他的那一套，禮數禮數(manners wise)，除了……好吧，除了他感覺糟透了，還超級對不起自己，然後鬆餅聽起來真是個不錯的主意。  
「圓的。」他咕噥道，語氣很幼稚。  
「好選擇。」那個男人的腳步聲往後退了一些，「我媽媽總是說，如果有個男人值得幹上一回，那他也值得吃塊好鬆餅。」  
床單突然被抽走，讓薩姆光溜溜地暴露在冰冷的空氣裡。  
「不過她從沒真的說出來就是，」那個男人──加百列──薩姆記起來了，繼續說道，「她用眉毛說的。」他從薩姆的行李箱裡挑了些衣服，扔開樸素的毛衣和襯衫，東挑西揀直到他找到一件T恤，那件T恤是迪恩給的，上面還印了「致幻螺旋」的標誌，他還抓了件洗到稍微縮水的牛仔褲。  
「穿上衣服，」加百列補充道，把衣服全扔到床上，「去洗個澡──然後就可以領鬆餅啦。」  
薩姆認為他應該好好抗議一下，所以他發出了不滿的模糊嘀咕。  
加百列卻輕拍了薩姆的屁股一下，「開始動作。」他嚴厲地說，然後消失到樓下，「我可不會給你保溫鬆餅。」他說道。  
薩姆扯起身子走向浴室。

(-*-)

卡西迪奧環視電玩場，是個到處蓋著帆布的方形空間，球檯和桌上曲棍球看起來像是祭壇。  
一瞬間他意識到迪恩可能現在動手殺了他。  
隨著幾個開關切下的聲音，所有燈光亮了起來，機器發出叮咚聲，綠色與紫色的霓虹燈一閃一閃，幾十年前的老音樂自藏在深處的擴音器流洩。  
迪恩在水泥地上一個跳步回來，扯掉一張帆布，露出下方布滿灰塵的塑膠桌，然後丟給卡迪奧一個紅色小圓盤。  
「來場桌上曲棍？」他問道。  
卡西迪奧拿起那個圓形塑膠球「棒」，用力一推將圓盤往迪恩那兒滑出去。  
隨著局數上升，他們的比賽熱度直往上飆，卡西迪奧意外發現他打得真不錯，過了一會兒迪恩就開始插進笑話和一堆垃圾話，而卡西迪奧卻感覺這奇妙地振奮心情，他甚至反駁了幾句，而這似乎也樂著了迪恩。  
之後他們移往早先說好的滑雪球，再來是迷你保齡球，實境賽車，還有活死人之家*。  
整個過程裡卡西迪奧都聽著迪恩歡快的評論，錯失目標的咒罵，以及在打中目標時那帶著玩笑而煩人的自我祝賀，當他們用粉紅色與藍色塑膠子彈追擊一堆活屍，然後在一段出奇之好的射擊之後，迪恩拍了他的肩膀，這讓卡西迪奧奇異地感到開心，想起和加百列那為數不多的幾趟旅行應該有的樣子，如果這兩者之間真有什麼相同之處的話。  
「你的左邊，」迪恩大喊，輕鬆幹掉一隻動「畫」得挺醜的殭屍，「我罩著你啊。」  
卡西迪奧裝填子彈，往螢幕邊緣發射。  
「我也罩著你。*」

(-*-)

薩姆勉勉強強承認鬆餅還可以。  
好吧，那些鬆餅超好吃的，但這也沒讓情況好些。  
加百列滿心歡喜地吃早餐，但是薩姆只是愈來愈侷促不安，因為面前矮小的男人1)正在打量他，2)一直碰觸他好像、好像……  
很好，「好像他們剛幹過一場」實在不是他能用來抱怨的話，而隨著記憶愈來愈鮮明，讓薩姆每一回想到他全身赤裸還被……某人騎在上面，尷尬就愈發濃重，他只感覺到淫蕩不堪還很焦躁，但加百列卻還在向他說話，好像他們是在一場獨身老阿姨辦的花園派對裡相遇似的。  
「你還要糖漿嗎？」加百列問道。  
「嗯嗯？不用了……我很好。」薩姆又切了一小塊早餐，「這些……真的很好吃。」  
「謝啦，」加百列高高疊起鬆餅，動作誇張地撒上一大堆糖漿，「雖然我早知道啦。」他咧嘴而笑。  
薩姆沒精打采地微笑回去。  
「對不起……你還在因為我們搞上床這事兒嚇到了嗎？」加百列直截了當地問。  
薩姆嗆了整張嘴的鬆餅。  
「我猜這就是答案了。」加百列自主填答。  
薩姆咳了又咳，好不容易終於得到足夠的氧氣好繼續說話，「我不是嚇到了，我只是……不敢相信……」他努力鎮定，「我是直的。」  
加百列看著他。  
「我是啊！」薩姆堅持。  
加百列充滿同情地看著他，「那種髮型？」  
「我的髮型又怎樣了？」薩姆問。  
「沒怎樣，」加百列笑得非常猥瑣，「超級可愛的。」  
薩姆低頭看向桌面。  
「喔喔喔……你認真的，」加百列思索一下，「糟糟啦*(Ooops)。」  
「糟糟啦？」薩姆整個爆炸，「你闖進來，占我便宜，現在就一句『糟糟啦』？」  
加百列抬了一邊眉毛。  
「第一點，你完全可能把我折成兩半，」他意有所指地說，「你對我，就像駱駝對上我的迷你犬*──我不可能強迫你做任何事。」  
薩姆看上去恰到好處地飽受掙扎。  
「第二點，我跟你一樣醉，說不定還更醉──同上：大駱駝，」他語音落下時用力戳了一大塊鬆餅，「況且又不是說我讓你做了我的婊子。」  
薩姆總覺得他就成為了對方的婊子。  
之後他安靜地吞完鬆餅。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *1. (drove the car full of bees，full of bees是習語，就是活力十足)  
> *2彈珠台/遊戲台(star war themed dark box我查了很久都沒真的摸清QAQ)  
> *3 (skeeball，一種下方有著長坡道，上方有分數洞的遊戲，想像成往上斜的保齡球吧，從底部把球往上沿著波到滑進分數洞裡)  
> *4 (House of the Living Dead，螢幕裡會出現很多喪屍，玩家拿著塑膠槍瞄準射擊)  
> *5 (Right back at you，因為迪恩說了I got your back，卡西用了很像的句子，但其實就是Me, too。)  
> *6 (purse dog，可以放到手提包裡的小型狗犬)


	5. 第五章

卡斯迪奥离开游乐场的时候赢走了娃娃机里面的一只复古的熊猫，让迪恩赞叹不已。迪恩在尝试了二十多次抓娃娃以后，最后还是“解锁”了机器——只是麻利地踢开了后盖而已。

不管怎样，卡斯迪奥都很高兴。

他要叫它“小补丁”。

然后他拒绝承认自己给一只玩具熊起了名字。

他们开始往车子的方向走。迪恩一边走一边吸吮着一只红色的棒棒糖。

“这挺好玩儿的。”卡斯迪奥说，他觉得自己应该表示一下喜悦心情。

“没错。”迪恩露出贱笑，“想喝点儿酒吗？”

“这才……中午啊。”卡斯迪奥指出重点。

“啊，我以前喝过更早的。”迪恩耸肩，“再说了，艾伦那里有好吃到爆的汉堡。”

卡斯迪奥的肚子欢快地叫了起来。

迪恩发动汽车的时候还在微笑着。

*

在他们吃完早餐又尴尬地闲聊了几分钟以后，萨姆和加百列在门口道别。

至少，萨姆非常尴尬，但是加百列显得悠然自得。

“那么……”加百列在伸手开门的时候转过身来，“有没有可能再来一场复演呢？”

“呃……我觉得还是不要了。”萨姆紧张地说，因为担心会冒犯到小个子而加上一句：“那还不错啦……我能肯定，但是……”

“你肯定？”加百列扬起一道眉毛。“在你的……你不记得了？”

 

“我醉得很厉害。”萨姆带着防备说。“而且我旅行这么远过来真是累坏了。”

“啊——哈。”加百列仔细地打量着他，像踩着抹了油的滑轮一样飘过来，“你一点都不记得了。”

“差不多。”萨姆嘟囔。

“嗯……好吧……让我帮你回忆一下。”加百列停在他面前，意味深长地抬头看着他。“你允许我吻了你。你回吻了我。而且在你把我拉上楼之前……你允许我扒下你的裤子给你吹箫……就在这个沙发上。”他冲着沙发点点头。“我一直不喜欢它，而且卡斯迪奥现在非得扔了它不可，因为你在上面射了好多……像一个有着钩子手的水手独自出海环游了世界上所有的天主教国家，现在刚刚休假。”

萨姆脸红得像一个核反应堆。

“然后，在楼上，你像摸毕业舞会舞伴那样急躁地抚摸着我，当我诱惑你又硬起来的时候……你差点弄碎了我的屁股。今天早上我觉得自己像小鹿斑比一样，还得学习怎么走路。”

萨姆低头看着地板。

“所以那不只是‘棒极了’，”加百列叹气。“那是我在我弟弟房子里做过最棒的性爱了……而且这个排名比拼可是相当硬气哦，比你能想到的还要硬气多了。我弟弟办过不少超级无聊的晚餐会。”

他们凝视彼此好一会儿。

“把你的背心脱了。”加百列轻声低语。

萨姆都不用过脑子就同意了……他已经硬到站不住了。

*

卡斯迪奥从没去过艾伦的酒吧这种地方。那家酒吧坐落于小镇的边缘，有一块碎石地面的停车场，木质的招牌周围挂着小彩灯。一条走廊，两扇对开的屏风门，还有附近路标上面的痕迹大概是枪眼儿。

就算这样，迪恩还是不管不顾地快步走向酒吧，用手拉着卡斯迪奥。

酒吧里面更光鲜一些；红色树脂材料的卡座，干净的桌子，光亮的木地板，还有一个看起来很新的台球桌。一个黑发女人站在吧台后面，看到迪恩进门的时候挑起了眉毛。

“有些日子没见你了，”她说。

“是啊，你知道工作嘛——就是个婊。”

那个女人翻翻白眼，拿起一个啤酒杯开始将它灌满。

“卡斯，这是艾伦，差不多像是我和萨姆的大姐姐。”他低声耳语：“绝对不能说是妈妈——你说了她就会打你的头。”他恢复正常音量补充：“艾伦，这是卡斯迪奥，他和萨姆交换了房子度假。”

“不错啊。”艾伦看起来已经感到无聊了。

“他从英格兰来的。”他一边跳动眉毛一边告诉艾伦，“而且我觉得应该带他来尝尝你那个好吃到爆的特色菜。”

艾伦挑起一挑眉毛，“谄媚应该判罪才行。”但是她还是走向了厨房。

迪恩贱笑着转向卡斯迪奥，递给他一杯啤酒。卡斯迪奥接了过来。

“祝你健康。”他宣布。

卡斯迪奥和他碰杯。

“你也是。”

当汉堡端上来的时候，证实了它们的确是无与伦比。首先是个头大，而且还佐以火候得当的薯条和爽脆的沙拉。迪恩咬了一口汉堡，幸福地呻吟起来。卡斯迪奥紧跟他的步伐吃起了汉堡，只是更安静一点，而且还加了很多很多的番茄酱。

“我跟你怎么说来着？”迪恩含着满嘴的奶酪、培根和牛肉说。

“很好吃——妙不可言。”卡斯迪奥证实其所言不虚。

“你得多吃点儿，今儿晚上可有大事儿。”迪恩露齿而笑，“一句话——卡拉OK。”

说实话，卡斯迪奥不知道这是好事还是坏事。

*

当加百列从他身上爬下去瘫在床垫上的时候，萨姆正忙于对着天花板喘息，问一些重要的问题，例如“这他妈意味着什么？”他主要的注意力还是集中在自己血管里面依旧奔腾不息的高潮，他皮肤上面的汗水，还有他被细细啃咬过的乳头上面令人焦虑的敏感。加百列浑身泛着亮晶晶的汗水，拼命抽气想要顺畅呼吸（萨姆觉得所有人在经历如此的一场“骑行”之后应该都差不多），喉咙深处发出挫败呻吟的同时触摸自己。当加百列的手握住他自己依旧硬得发疼的阴茎时，萨姆下意识地行动起来。可别说萨姆•温彻斯特是不懂回报的人。

加百列在触碰下立刻放松下来，享受得像一只丝滑柔软床垫上餍足的猫。不一会儿，他就在萨姆手上高潮了。他发出的呻吟在他扑通一下落回床垫的时候变成了惊讶和感激地笑声。

“这就……很特别了。”他开心地哼着。他侧过身子看着萨姆，然后困倦地吻了他。“嗯……真的真的很特别。”

萨姆伸出胳膊搂住了小个子。

当他再次醒来的时候，一定会非常头疼的。

*

卡拉ok看起来有点超出预期了。

看起来艾伦允许迪恩在后屋放了一个调音台和全套设备，所以卡斯迪奥玩儿起了一个叫“摇滚乐队”的游戏，同时还喝着闻起来像油头粉面的脱衣舞娘和糖果的烈酒——他说的其实是龙舌兰。

迪恩头朝下躺在一个破沙发上，一边斜眼瞟着屏幕一边弹着一个塑料吉他。而卡斯迪奥正在努力让房间停止旋转，还要漫不经心地弹着乐器迎合屏幕上低音吉他的乐谱图案。

他还应该要唱歌的，因为引用迪恩的话来说就是“他适合唱低音”。但是他不知道《下一个竞争者》这首歌的歌词，或者是任何一首尼克贝克（Nickleback）歌曲。即使如此，他也在努力弹着琴。

迪恩因为大笑不止而不断地弹错旋律，这让卡斯迪奥也忍俊不禁，所以他们停下来又喝了几发烈酒，然后开始折磨绿日乐队的曲子，尽管迪恩抱怨着他们声道里面的杂音。卡斯迪奥私下里觉得他唱《St.Jimmy》唱得非常好，但是他在唱到《Jesus of Suburbia》一半的时候就有些泄气了（舌头也开始打结）。

迪恩费劲地从沙发上翻下来，晃悠着头朝上坐好，然后手又伸向酒瓶。

卡斯迪奥在他身边瘫成一堆，接过又一发烈酒，第一次不带咳嗽地一饮而尽。

“那么……这个叫巴尔泽扎家伙。”迪恩沉思了片刻之后开口。

“嗯？”卡斯迪奥轻哼。

“你真的很喜欢他吗？”

“是啊。”他叹气。

“而且……他劈腿了……订婚了……如果不是有求于你的话，就完全忽视你的存在，这样也喜欢他吗？”

“……是。”卡斯迪奥喃喃地说，脸红了。

“啊——哈——”迪恩若有所思地说。“……他是不是爱看情感频道？”

卡斯迪奥皱眉看着他。

迪恩冲他随意地挥挥手，换了话题。“我得再喝一杯”

卡斯迪奥递给他酒瓶。

“不……我知道个更好的地方，我们走。”他站起身拿好钥匙。“别担心——我足够清醒。”

卡斯迪奥真的害怕自己不够清醒，但是当迪恩搂着帮他走向车子的时候他没有拒绝，无视了艾伦微微露出的了然笑意。迪恩打开英帕拉的门，把卡斯迪奥扔了进去，在他钻进去的时候拍了拍他的屁股。

迪恩开车带着他们到了一个非常不同的酒吧，；酒吧的名字非常时髦，门口还排着长队，立着天鹅绒的绳子围栏和保镖。更不用提所有人都在对着刚下车的老主顾啪啪啪捏照片。

“迪恩……”卡斯迪奥犹豫着嘟囔。“这真是太……”

“我知道，我也不是很喜欢。”迪恩安慰他。“一秒钟就好。”

迪恩爬出车子，走到卡斯迪奥的车门前为他打开，伸出一只胳膊支撑他温热又沉重的酒醉身子，坚定地带着他走到队伍的最前面。

“嘿，迪恩。”保镖说；他身材魁梧、皮肤黝黑，身着高档蓝色西装。“你和你的约会对象今天要去贵宾包厢吗？”

“不用，但是谢了，如佛斯。”迪恩温和地微笑。“我就是想引起注意罢了。”

迪恩一把搂过卡斯迪奥吻了他，一只手滑向卡斯的屁兜儿，一边研磨着他的身体一边捏着他的屁股。如佛斯看着迪恩，翻了翻白眼。

卡斯迪奥僵了片刻，但是酒精还有一整天下来树立起的信任，加上迪恩的吻技，安抚他平静下来。

这个吻来去如风，然后迪恩昂首阔步地走回车子，卡斯迪奥跟在后面。他们开车回到萨姆家，迪恩打开了一瓶伏特加。接下来他们一起度过的两小时全都模模糊糊的。迪恩终于承认自己喝醉了没法开车了，在卡斯迪奥旁边瘫倒在萨姆的床上。

他们并排躺着睡着了。迪恩面朝下打着呼噜，卡斯迪奥的两只胳膊还悬在床边。突然他被巴尔泽扎的特定铃声叫醒了，那铃声足足响了恼人的八分钟，然后接通了语音信箱开始大吼：

“你他妈怎么认识迪恩•温彻斯特的？而且你为什么在《热度》杂志封面？”


	6. 第六章

卡斯迪奧醒來，發出那種貓咪被扔進滾筒洗衣機時會發出的聲音。  
迪恩半夢半醒地一手揮過去，臉埋在床單裡咕噥「閉咿咿嘴」。  
卡斯迪奧非常配合地「閉咿咿嘴」了。

(-*-)

薩姆醒了過來，身子用力一縮想遠離加百列，卻因為動作太大整個人翻了兩圈直接摔下床。  
加百列一隻眼睛撐開一條縫。  
「咖啡。」他睡意矇矓地下達指令。  
薩姆坐直身子，扯過一條被單維護他的尊嚴，是說他的尊嚴也所剩不多了，在他第二次和……然後半夜在加百列身邊醒來──  
全無尊嚴，點滴不剩。  
「其實你……你應該起床了。」薩姆咕噥，語氣平板*，完全表現出他基本上要把眼前的男人趕出床外，最好趕出屋外的企圖。  
「但我昨天做了早餐欸欸欸。」那個在床上蜷縮成一團的人形說，可見完全誤會薩姆的意思了，「而且，我走不動。」加百列充滿暗示意味地瞟了對方一眼，「我說真的，不然你檢查看看。」  
薩姆滿臉爆紅，心不甘情不願地起身，拖著被單走向廚房。

(-*-)

卡斯迪奧用盡全身的力氣一個翻身仰躺，然後睜開雙眼。

「嗷嗚！」  
「……對不起。」他低喃。  
「老兄，你壓到我的手了。」  
「我說對不起了……」卡斯迪奧閉上雙眸，「不要管我，我快死了。」  
迪恩發出一段亂七八糟的聲音，倒頭繼續睡去。

(-*-)

薩姆給加百列端來咖啡，選了個好時機用力忽視他竟然只消一天就記得對方喜歡什麼味道──很多很多奶精加很多很多醣，根本只有四分之一杯是咖啡──這種事實。  
加百列扭動一下後坐直身子，拿著杯子發出幸福的「嗯哼哼」，活像隻有餅乾吃的小狗狗。  
「沒有酥皮麵包？」加百列嘆氣，「野蠻人國度。」  
「我沒聽見。」薩姆說道，鼓起勇氣說出他百分百確定非常冒犯的字句，「但是……呃……我覺你喝完咖啡後，就應該……」  
「走人？」加百列抬起一邊的眉毛，「閃人、落跑、開溜、跑掉，趁你還可以就早早抽……」他竊笑，「身*？」他搖了搖頭，「我看了你兩眼*，你利用我──然後就把我掃地出門，像是維多利亞時代的可憐孤兒。」  
薩姆低頭看著地板，他對這些真的很不行，一夜情什麼的完全是迪恩才會做的事，迪恩還總有辦法隔天早晨從容自如，巧妙處理眼前的狀況。

(-*-)

迪恩笨拙地翻身，整個人趴到卡斯迪奧身上，然後他一個扭動往旁邊擠去，兩人疊作堆摔下床，伴著身形小一點的男人一聲尖叫。

(-*-)

加百列對於「逐客令」的接受度倒是挺好的，他穿衣服的時候還能保持輕鬆歡快的氣氛，卻在門口變得非常嚴肅，誠懇地握了握薩姆的手說道：「好吧，薩米，感謝你給的美好時光，你超棒的。」然後咧嘴一笑，慢悠悠晃著走進積滿大雪的鄉村景色裡。  
薩姆關上門，環顧小木屋，非常想知道為何一瞬間屋內顯得如此安靜。  
他拿出一本書，那是為了他早該開始的假期準備的，但他才心不在焉地讀了三頁就起身走上樓，將臥室弄通風，又換了床單，然後他打電話給迪恩，對方沒接，他只得又放下手機重拾書本。  
總算能好好放鬆一下了。

(-*-)

迪恩的手機響了，聲音自遙遠的某處傳來，似乎從外套口裡吧。

「好冷。」卡斯迪奧睡意朦朧地抱怨，半個人埋在迪恩下方，夾在狄恩的身體和地板之間。  
迪恩從床上扯下被子落到他們身上。  
「好多了。」卡斯迪奧嘆息，迅速回到夢鄉。

(-*-)

薩姆簡直無聊到發瘋。  
他手上的書根本抓不住他的注意力，電視上又沒什麼好看的，他還沒網路可用，迪恩還是沒接手機，而如果他不想發瘋的話，在手機上玩俄羅斯方塊的次数可不要太多。  
精確來數是四十四又三分之一次。  
所以最後薩姆才發現他從卡斯迪奧有限的衣物裡借了編織毛帽和圍巾。穿好牛仔褲，包了毛衣後，一腳踏出房門進了風雪，打算來個小散步。

外邊定是積了一堆的雪，樹上、圍籬上，原野上……美麗、開闊、自然，以及完全有夠超級無聊，薩姆一直認為他總需要時不時放些假，出外享受鄉村景色，而事實上他發現他沒錯失多少，如果他繞了一圈就能看完的小木屋就是全部的話，他在結凍的路面上半拖半滑好一會兒，直到瞥見一棟巨大建築物的燈光，音樂伴隨著昏黃的燈，低緩的廣播流行樂，他還能聞到烹煮的香氣──肉以及炸馬鈴薯。  
在建築物的上方有塊垂掛的木頭招牌：「玫瑰與皇冠酒吧」。

他的肚子咕嚕作響起來，提醒著先前他可是沒吃多少東西，就做了好幾輪「運動」──他決定大方善良地如此稱呼，薩姆踢蹬腳步穿越風雪進了酒吧，然後發現這間酒吧和他以前去過的都完全不同，或許除了艾倫的以外。  
室內是木質地面，放著幾組皮沙發，還有裸露的木樑以及一些銅製農具，整體感覺溫暖而舒適。  
薩姆一瞬間格外意識到他的口音和不合宜的穿著，他匆匆點了一杯啤酒，卻發現價目表上是一大排令他困惑的當地酒品，最後他還是拿著一品脫的深色液體和價目單走開了。  
他解開圍巾，拿下帽子，還抖掉了頭髮上的積雪，用盡氣力試著別在四射而來的好奇目光下臉紅。他掃過價目表，猜想如果他等會兒吃了肉，迪恩會不會看出來，他覺得自己實在受不得了對方吐槽他突然的飲食怠惰，不過說真的，他都已經吞了一堆蛋糕，門戶洞開，他乾脆趁此享受算了。  
「我要一杯蘭姆可樂*。」  
薩姆抬眼，心臟差點沒跳出來*。  
加百列拿起一張價目單。  
「起碼你能請我吃晚餐吧，」他繼續說，卻又皺起眉頭，「還有或許能幫我找個坐墊。」

(-*-)

「迪恩？」

「唔嗯嗯？」

「迪恩，我得去廁所。」

「去啊。」迪恩呻吟著，試著爬回夢鄉。

有什麼輕輕搖了他，還扭動了幾次，如果他的腦袋現在沒被一群希望他痛苦的邪惡山鼬*折磨的話，他會覺得還挺愉悅的。

「你在我上面。」卡斯迪奧用氣音說。

「唔嗯嗯？」

「你壓在我身上，我起不來。」卡斯迪奧用他那惱人的超級邏輯性耐心解釋。

迪恩重重嘆氣，然後滾到一旁，讓卡斯迪奧能手忙腳亂地起身，摸索走過昏暗的房間往浴室而去。

「嘿……卡斯？」

「怎麼？」一陣頗長的沉默之後，卡斯迪奧回答。

「怎麼搞的為什麼我在地板上？」迪恩大聲哀鳴。

「你把我們弄下來的。」卡斯迪奧告訴他，晃回房裡坐到地上。

「噢，」迪恩皺緊眉眼，死盯著天花板，「我不想起來。」

卡斯迪奧躺回迪恩身邊，掀起被單然後躲到俯臥的迪恩下面。

「很好。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *1. a lack lustre attempt，其實應該是lacklastre，就是沒活力死氣沉沉  
> *2. sling the proverbial hook，本來是sling the hook，加入proverbial(按俗話說)，而sling the hook就是走開、退開、退卻、但這是加百列講的，那個hook怎麼可能沒有hook-up(勾搭上床)的意思呢哈哈哈  
> *3. check out the balls on you，我相信加百列就是指下面ww  
> *4. rum and coke，也可以叫做rum coke，我查到的是蘭姆酒加可樂以及檸檬，也叫做「自由古巴」(CUBA LIBRE)，不過基本上都講蘭姆可樂  
> *5. jump out of his skin嚇一大跳，總不能翻成嚇到魂都飛了www  
> *6 evil weasel，是一本同名童话书中的主人公，是一只爱搞恶作剧的邪惡山鼬


	7. 第七章

迪恩在地板上独自醒来。有好一会儿，他在想是不是刚过去的那一天，遇见卡斯迪奥，去游乐场，喝酒（哦喝太多了），还有依偎着另一具宿醉的温暖躯体入睡的感觉，都只是一个太过鲜活的梦而已。

然后一只马克杯咣当一声落到他面前，腾起一缕凯旋旗帜一般的蒸汽钻进他鼻孔。

“上帝保佑你，甜心先生。”迪恩声音沙哑地嘟囔，他引用了一个记不清名字的电影台词。

卡斯迪奥手里拿着自己的马克杯，坐在了地板上。

“我们得谈谈。”

“谈什么？”迪恩把自己撑起来，喝了一大口热咖啡。

“关于你，迪恩。还有‘神秘漩涡’。”

迪恩呛咳出滚烫的液体，软弱地看着地板。

“我们在考虑换个名字。”他低声说。

卡斯迪奥叹气。

“你是怎么发现的？”迪恩问。

“你的小伎俩光是在英国就上了四家小报的头条。”卡斯迪奥给他看了笔记本电脑上的图片。“昨天看到我俩的人给我的手机发了超过一百条信息。”

“他嫉妒吗？”迪恩轻声说，露出一丝贱笑。

卡斯迪奥有点脸红。“嫉妒。”

“你开心吗？”

“特开心。”

“那就好。”迪恩伸展着身体，低头看着笔记本电脑。“那么，谷歌是怎么说我的？”

卡斯迪奥点开一个网页。

“迪恩•温彻斯特，神秘漩涡的主吉他手，该乐队主要创作乡村音乐。组建于堪萨斯的劳伦斯，第一张唱片成功后你搬离了那里。最新三张唱片评价很高，主题是关于上帝与美国……”卡斯迪奥几乎要忍不住露出贱笑，“还有苹果派和慢动作的星星和条纹。”

迪恩皱起眉，嘴歪到一边。“让我听起来像彻底的混蛋。”

“或者是很畅销。”卡斯迪奥安慰他。

“那没错。”迪恩翻翻白眼。“而且我还有大房子和游泳池来证明这一点。”

卡斯迪奥合上电脑。

“你为什么之前不告诉我？”他问。“我是说……当你在这儿醒过来，你认为我闯入了你的——不，萨姆的家。然后你发现我不知道你是谁……为什么不直接……”

“离开吗？”迪恩耸耸肩。“我能和不知道我身份的人一起出去的机会并不太多……或者说，除了我弟弟以外的人。”他叹气。“我通常都会回避认识新的人，不想违心迎合那些混蛋，而且就是……洛杉矶啊，兄弟，全是谎言和假奶子。”他停止话头，重新开口，“而且……我就是这么陈词滥调。我很悲哀，出名一点也不好。”他又开始大口吞咽咖啡。

“这么说……如果我们重新开始的话，这是你想对我说的话吗？”卡斯迪奥问道。

“你不怪我对你撒了谎吗？”迪恩不确定地看着他。

“你有你的理由。但是……我不生气。不怪你。”卡斯迪奥露出微笑。

“好吧……”迪恩思忖片刻。“实话全抖落出来，坦诚相见的话……这房子是我的，是我在萨米刚开始工作的时候买给他的，我想把他惯坏。我们在一个鸟不拉屎的破地方长大，而且我想给他能负担起的最好的。我在买自己的房子之前一直和他住在一起。”迪恩停下来，又想了一会儿。“昨天那个游戏厅？是我在第二章唱片销量突破百万之后买下来的。我很喜欢游戏厅，我和萨姆原来在里面度过不少快乐日子，但是他们要把它拆了盖成温迪快餐店。艾伦的酒吧也一样——我在她丈夫去世之后买下了酒吧，她当时欠下不少债，我帮她还清然后请她继续经营。”

“然后这就完了？”卡斯迪奥问。“你唱乡村歌曲，而且拥有不少产业？”

迪恩的眼睛闪烁着。“我没那么有内涵你也知道。”他轻哼。

卡斯迪奥本来打算继续逼问的，但是他又想了想——不管怎么说他还并不是真的和迪恩熟识。他们也就出去玩了一次。

“好吧。”他只说了这么一句。“你今天想干点什么呢？”

迪恩对着他露齿而笑。

“你还想接着玩儿吗？”他皱眉。“这不是因为……”

“不是因为我现在得知的那些事情。”卡斯迪奥平静地说。“过去的两天里我很开心……这就是我来这儿的目的。寻开心。”他低头看着自己的手，抠起指甲。“除此之外，你还是个很好的……”他停住了。

“朋友。”迪恩尖锐地补上。

“我不敢肯定我是不是应该……”

“兄弟，我们一起所向披靡。”迪恩拍了拍他的胳膊。“我们就是朋友。”他站起身，把卡斯迪奥也拉起来。“而今天，我们要让你那个英国朋友因为对你劈腿而后悔。”

*

“嘿看哪，又来一次。”加百列多嘴地说，他低头看着两人的裸体。“萨米，你真让我惊讶。”他责备道。

“怎么……”萨姆咔哒一声闭上嘴。这没有意义，他们是怎么在两天之内上床三次这种问题肯定没有意义。这栋房子下面肯定有神秘的英国能量放射源，电磁设备什么的，扰乱了他的大脑，让他对于这美国小个子的诡计无力抵抗。

“你就这么想吧，”他的脑内迪恩贱笑着。“只要能帮你在那个所谓的美国人身上安心入眠。是啊，你绝对是直的。”

“我在努力呢。”他厉声反驳。“还有给我闭嘴。”

迪恩的声音消失了。

“你必须承认，”加百列自言自语着跃下床，找到散落在地板上的衣服。“在这一点上你看起来很容易上手。”

“我不容易上手。”萨姆嘟囔着找自己的衣服。

“哦真嗯嗯嗯的吗。”加百列拖着长音。“到目前为止，你已经和我在三次不同场合睡过了——一次是因为我出现在门口，一次是因为我进了门，还有昨晚的那一次是因为我们恰好在同一间酒吧里。”他扬起一条眉毛。“从不挑剔啊你，是不是？”

“你来找我的。”萨姆争辩。

加百列“噗”了一声，同时挥挥手。“我成天会遇到很多人和物，男人，女人，按摩椅，变速器特别差劲的汽车……”

萨姆走向浴室，迅速地冲洗了一下然后穿上内裤，走回卧室。

“……公务员，服务生，银行出纳员，电话推销员，我的国会议员……”加百列还在滔滔不绝。

“够了！”萨姆厉声说。“就是……这不会再发生了。所以……请离开吧。”

加百列目光尖锐地看着他。

“我的裤子挂在吊扇上了。”

*

卡斯迪奥在之前对于自己的着装都不太在意。

他一般都会穿系扣衬衫，大部分都是灰色或蓝色。黑色的裤子，几套黑色西装，还有打扫房间和休息时候穿的短袖背心。

很明显，他缺失了很大一部分。

迪恩当天的重大计划就是带他去购物，用更好的衣服打扮他，没准还要剪个头发，这样的话当他回到英格兰的时候就能让巴尔泽扎更嫉妒一点。提到巴尔泽扎，卡斯迪奥一直在听他的电话留言，他不得不承认那个人的重点全在于他是如何攀上美国最有影响力音乐人之一的。

他有那么一点点享受于巴尔泽扎声音中震惊和谴责的腔调。让他关一会儿小黑屋吧。

除了，卡斯迪奥有点想要给他回电话。就是跟他说说话。

那又没什么大不了的，是不是？他依然可以摆脱他，他只是需要听听他的声音。

一个服务员端着咖啡和小蛋糕走过来，卡斯迪奥把自己从充满怀疑的茫然中拉回来。

购物之旅最棒的部分应该就是服务了。他们在一间迪恩很明显经常来的精品店，卡斯迪奥只是因为与他同行就沐浴在同样的关注里。（卡斯迪奥从没真正看过《麻雀变凤凰（Pretty Woman）》，但是如果他看过的话就能轻易联系起来了——或者至少能哼出音乐来。）

他的新发型很奇怪，有艺术性地凌乱着，而迪恩挑出来的衣服都是黑色还有各种各样的蓝色、炭色，正是卡斯迪奥喜欢的，但是都……更光鲜，更时髦，而且极有可能更加贵出新高度。

卡斯迪奥一开始想说服迪恩罢手，要自己给所有东西付钱。但是迪恩耸了耸肩，表示他只会用钱来买更多的车，所以既然有更好的用处何乐而不为呢。这让卡斯迪奥停止了劝说，思考了片刻。

其中一个服务员和迪恩在角落里说话，带着职业化的微笑递给他一张纸。迪恩和他握了手，卡斯迪奥瞥见他们手指之间绿色的钞票。然后迪恩走过来坐到了卡斯迪奥身边。

他吹着低沉悠长的口哨。

“明艳动人。”他评价道。

卡斯迪奥脸红了，他希望自己的自我意识不要总是这么强烈。

“你没买什么东西吗？”他很有礼貌地问。

“没。”迪恩把一张纸放进兜里，但是卡斯迪奥还是看见了，迪恩随着他的目光看过去。“哦，那就是我交易的收入。我在旅行里用过不少东西。有的‘弄丢了’——可能现在已经上了易趣。”

卡斯迪奥点点头，就像这一切完全正常一样。“顺便谢谢你，为了这一切……我真不知道该怎么回报你。”

迪恩摆了摆手。“别担心。”他露出贱笑。“除此之外，你简直可以惊艳四座。”

卡斯迪奥觉得自己可能已经变成猩红色了。

迪恩自个儿轻笑起来。

“这样的话……焕然一新令人惊叹的卡斯。”他贱笑着。“现在干点啥？”

*

萨姆坚定地为加百列指出门的位置，留心着一丝一毫绝地武士精神控制的诡计，避免再次激起另一次难以启齿的夜间活动。

“好吧，萨姆，和你在一起还挺愉快的。”加百列站在门阶上贱笑着。“我们应该再来一回，在你回家……回那个制造巨人的地方之前。”

萨姆努力不要微笑。他差点就成功了。

“说真的。”加百列递给他一片纸。“给我打电话。”

然后他就走了，留下萨姆捏着地址和电话号码，脑海里还盘旋着一个非常有迪恩风格的差劲想法。


	8. 第八章

「你會喜歡那裡的，」迪恩一邊說著，一邊大步走過大廳進到建築物裡頭，「全世界、最棒的、牛排，」他走遠的時候就用喊的，「你要來嗎？」  
卡斯迪奧在迪恩家的門口徘徊，「我可以在這兒等。」  
「別，快跟上，」迪恩的靴子敲著幾個房間外的樓梯，「我換套衣服就好，穿現在這身去可不行。」  
卡斯迪奧環顧四周，這地方很大，而且他到的還只是入口處而已，眼睛所及的全是鋪木地板，頭頂上還有一盞水晶燈，許多幅看起來似乎像是他上回在倫敦讀報時看到的名畫真跡，他跟著迪恩移動時發出的遙遠聲音，穿過兩間有著古老家具以及昂貴皮沙發的房間，踏上寬廣的樓梯來到二樓。  
「迪恩？」他呼喚道。  
「裡面，」迪恩大喊回話，「衣服還在身上，別擔心。」  
卡斯迪奧凝視牆上鑲著框的照片，上頭有著迪恩和一位高一些的男人，或許是他的弟弟？還有些照片裡是迪恩和明顯是他的樂團的幾个男人，而鑲框的唱片和得獎之夜的照片補上了剩下的收藏空間。卡斯迪奧抬頭，發現相仿的裝潢布置了整個樓梯間，一路往上延伸到四樓(迪恩有間四層樓的房子，這有點惱人)。  
整體來說這跟他預期的差不多，有品味、廣大，還帶著一點自戀，他幾乎要因為不出自己所料而失望了，好似他多希望迪恩會給他驚喜之類的。  
他走進一道微掩的門，卻發現他正處在一間臥室裡，他幾乎立刻意識到自己的錯誤，因為不只迪恩沒在房間裡，並且這明顯是一位女性的更衣室。  
裡頭有個梳妝台以及很大的穿衣鏡，大理石平台中央還有個凹下去的浴池，鋪就房間的地毯是白色的，非常柔軟，卡斯迪奧往左瞥了一眼，看到一個衣櫃，他實在有些……好奇。  
迪恩從未提過他有女朋友，或是妻子，所以卡斯迪奧一直當對方單身，但很明顯他並不是。  
卡斯迪奧靠近衣櫃，那是個有著美麗雙開門，大到可以走進去的衣櫃。一把打開，他就發現他置身於另一個幾乎與更衣間同樣的的房間，衣物配備掛得整整齊齊，中央還擺了一張大桌子，上面展示著珠寶首飾，牆壁邊是一整架鞋子，從靴子到高跟鞋，一雙挨著一雙。  
無論誰是這個房間的主人，她都很幸運。

他轉了個身，瞄到梳妝桌上有一幅鑲框的照片，他跨過柔軟的地毯，端詳那張照片，那張照片拍的時機很巧妙，裏頭的人並不知道被拍到了，那位女士半轉過頭，又直又長的金髮因此飄飛起來，可以看到側邊再多一些的嘴巴咧開笑容，對著框外的人眨了眨一隻眼。  
她非常美麗，而卡斯迪奧嫉妒她那泰然自若的魅力，她那輕鬆的姿態。  
「你在這兒幹嘛呢？」  
卡斯迪奧跳了起來，充滿罪惡感地轉身，看到迪恩站在門口。  
「對不起……我在找你，我想我迷路了。」  
迪恩看起來更加憂心，而不是真的發怒，他環視房間，看看有什麼東西被移動過了。  
「我什麼都沒碰。」卡斯迪奧告訴他。  
迪恩鬆懈下來，「沒有，當然沒有，對不起我有點……只是，這門應該是鎖上的。」  
「不，我懂，」卡斯迪奧聳聳肩，「隱私對我也很重要……而且……我不覺得你的妻子會歡迎我。」  
一陣奇怪的表情閃過，迪恩看起像是在吼叫或大笑之間掙扎。  
「我沒有妻子。」他嘲諷地揮手比過整個房間，「這些都是……布蘭蒂的東西。」  
「噢……好吧，」卡西迪到打量了對方，「她品味很好。」  
迪恩看著他，突然爆笑出聲。  
「你真是個奇怪的小傢伙，你知道吧？」  
「大家都這麼說。」卡斯迪奧聳肩。  
迪恩輕笑起來，不過卡斯迪奧注意到他在他們出來後，鎖上了房門。

(-*-)

薩姆在大雪紛飛的時候，大老遠徒步往加百列家去。  
現在，對那些搞不清狀況的人來說*，薩姆看起來就是要想見到對方，但是薩姆可是非常堅定，知道他只是要……  
好吧，薩姆的完美邏輯有點漏洞，所謂的漏洞是因為他的邏輯從開頭到結束都是「我在走過去」，而且還伴著薩姆拒絕思考他到底要走到哪兒去，還有更重要的，他要到誰那裏去這些問題。  
他開始希望他租了一輛車。  
他在大雪裡繼續前進，夜空之下，呼吸化作悠長而不穩的白色雲霧飄升，他得緊緊裹著一件厚毛衣、牛仔褲，他的帽子加上圍巾，還有他在衣櫃裡發現的一雙靴子，靴子還真是太小了。  
加百列的家在村子的另一頭，和卡斯迪奧的屋子一樣偏遠，但在一個完全、相反的方向，薩姆早已離有村莊燈光的地區好些遠了，現在眼前什麼都沒有，除了黑暗的鄉村景色，望眼所及都是積滿雪的歪曲小徑。  
還不是第一次，薩姆質問自己到底他媽地在幹什麼。  
你懂的，一個小時以前他在搬出歷史悠久的「性愛熱線」*時，腦內的迪恩還拼命邪笑。  
那個性愛熱線根本沒有用，薩姆只是希望有個人，隨便誰都好，陪他說說話。  
而如果說話對象就是那個給了他一場完美性愛，做了超棒的鬆餅的人，那樣也就沒關係了。  
而如果那個對象剛好是個男的，也什麼都不會改變，也不會讓他比較基(gay)一點。

那讓你有一點基(gay) ，迪恩碎碎念。

「才不會！」薩姆大吼。

嘿，至少你是攻啊，迪恩安慰他，反過來的話你一定會嚇死得更早。

薩姆心不甘情不願地認輸。

他不知道迎接自己的會是什麼，當他艱難跋涉的時候，電話突然收到一點訊號，現實中的迪恩打過來中斷了他的旅程。  
「嘿，薩姆。」  
「迪恩，」薩姆感覺自己的手指有些麻木，他開始覺得自己根本是極地冒險家了。電話那頭的背景裡有人在狂歡，「你在哪裡？」  
「外面，有超大烤盤的那間餐廳……噢，還有，你他媽地怎麼在英國？」他低吼著。  
「我在度假，我本來打算打給你的。」薩姆咕噥，開始懷疑英國是否還有野狼，以及，如果真的有，他們會不會弄出像他前面這些樹叢晃動的聲音。  
「沒事，沒關係，最好什麼都別告訴我，我為什麼要在乎是吧？」迪恩喃喃地說。  
「我應該告訴你的，我只是……急著出城。」  
令人憂心的小小沉默。  
「你做掉了茹比嗎？她在哪處地板下嗎？」  
「我沒有殺了她，」薩姆翻了翻白眼，主要是避免自己繼續凍僵，「總之，你去過我家了，你應該……」他猛然記起，「你嚇到卡斯了嗎？」  
迪恩的沉默比上回長一些。  
「沒有……好吧，他朝我丟過東西，但我們現在處得很好。」  
薩姆腦內警鈴大響。  
「你說『很好』是表示……」  
「我們去玩了一圈。」迪恩說道，語氣中滲著抵抗意識。  
「拜託……別……拜託，別跟他上床。」薩姆哀求。  
「我又不是到處跟別人上床！」迪恩激動地宣稱。  
「你就是，」薩姆爆發，「我得雇新女僕、新園丁，指定一個新的優比速(UPS)快遞員、換掉我的乾洗店員，你搞上了我朋友、我老闆，我的人生就是你那堆亂七八糟的一夜情！」  
「我才沒那麼誇張！」  
「還有我的郵差，老兄。」薩姆對著黑暗低吼。  
「……閉嘴。」  
「所以，我認真的，請你別去煩卡斯迪奧，在我們之間留個沒被染指的存在。」  
「呃……」  
「你沒有……」  
「沒有……還沒有。」迪恩的語氣傳達了薩姆熟知的那種，帶著緊張的笑容。

「但是……就，我剛說我在餐廳裡……我不完全是一個人。」

薩姆用不必要的力氣狠狠踢開一團雪，然後倏地反應過來。

「你……帶他去吃晚餐？」他問道，「像是約會那種……晚餐？」  
「對，」迪恩不客氣地回應，「我不能跟別人一起吃飯嗎？」  
「你通常不會，」薩姆指出，「去他的，我的郵差連郵件都來不及投完。」  
「好吧，可能我就喜歡跟卡斯在一起。」  
薩姆不敢相信地，用嘴型重複了那個暱稱。  
「你是說你跟他一起做了什麼其他事？」他小心翼翼地詢問。  
「嗯……嗯。」  
薩姆可以想像迪恩不知所措的撓著自己後頸。  
「我們去了遊戲場……艾倫那裏……我家……」  
「你讓他進了你家？」  
「又怎樣？」迪恩執拗地問。  
「怎樣？別帶任何人回家，迪恩，規則第一條。」  
「嗯……我滿不爽規則第一條的，其實，」迪恩咕噥，「靠，我得走了，他回來了。」  
「迪恩！」薩姆大喊好吸引對方注意。  
「靠，幹嘛？」  
「別告訴他。」  
「告訴他……什麼？」但是迪恩非常清楚到底是什麼。  
「你現在根本……為他瘋狂，但就……別告訴他，好嗎？關於布蘭蒂的事，在你確定之前都別說。」  
迪恩沉默了好半晌  
「我才沒有瘋狂什麼……」  
「噢，你有。」薩姆啪地一聲闔上手機。

薩姆一勝，迪恩零。

很不幸地，現在也是大雪一勝，薩姆零──他搞不好真的會失去幾根手指。  
而幸運的是，就在他繞過下個小巷裡的轉角，一棟房子就出現在眼前，一棟上下兩層各有兩扇小窗的整潔小屋，溫暖的黃色燈光自下方的窗框之間流洩。  
薩姆比對了一下門上的黃銅號碼和手上的地址，然後戰戰兢兢地抬手敲門。  
門打開了，一個非常驚訝的加百列探出來，他穿著一件蓬鬆的聖誕毛衣和牛仔褲。  
「薩姆。」他吐出對方的名字，然後就站在那兒直愣愣地看。  
就是那一瞬間，薩姆明白他才是正式瘋掉了。  
「我只是……嗯嗯嗯，」他掙扎了好一會兒，最後決定謊言都不可靠，「我想見你，」他又嘆了口氣，「我之前只是……我想我對這整件事有點困惑，我是說我從沒跟男人在一起過而且我剛結束一段長期關係……我不知道為什麼……但我想念你了……所以，我來了。」  
「噢，」加百列低喃，「那真的、真的很窩心，但是……時機有點，呃，不太……」  
屋子裡面傳來玻璃杯輕敲的聲音，還有音樂。  
「對不起……」薩姆倒退了一些，「我早該猜到你有伴的……呃，那就，我真是白癡。」他轉身離開。  
「薩姆……」加百列往前踏了半步，然後一張小臉就從他腰際探出來。  
「爹地，他是誰呀？」一道細小的聲音問著，接著另一張臉也探了出來，就挨在第一張臉旁邊。  
兩個孩子綁著一樣的馬尾，臉上糊了歪七扭八的蝴蝶彩繪。

很好，薩姆心想，這下子整件事正式複雜化了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *1. to the untrained eye，字面意義就是「對沒訓練過的人/外行人來說」，依照情境就翻成搞不清楚啦  
> *2. booty call，就是為了上床打的電話啦


	9. Chapter 9

“这是萨姆，是卡斯迪奥叔叔的一个朋友。”加百列十分客观又有所保留地介绍。“他正在小屋里度假。”  
“你好萨姆！”一个女孩声音清亮地说。  
“……好。”另一个害羞地喃喃。  
“这是曲奇（Cookie），这是姜汁（Ginger）……”加百列温柔地拍拍两个女孩的头。“你们在和小桃子玩什么呢？”  
“她在给巧克力找棉花糖呢！”曲奇脆生生地回答。  
“啊啊啊。”加百列抬头若有所思地看着萨姆，然后低头看看两张招人喜欢的小脸。  
“为什么不给萨姆也来一杯呢？”  
两个女孩跳着回到房子里，放肆地大吵着要选哪个杯子。  
萨姆的微笑随着小女孩的离开而消失，他觉得脸部的表情碎裂坍塌下来。  
“爸比？”他难以置信地问。  
“对。”加百列愉快地看着他。“我是爸比。”  
萨姆惊骇。“你结婚了吗？”  
加百列目光垂向地面。  
“哦，我擦……”萨姆收住咒骂。“你一直都是已婚的？”  
“我是鳏夫。”加百列轻轻地说。  
萨姆沉默着，无言以对。  
加百列迈步到一边，扶着打开的门。“进来和我们一起喝点热巧克力吧，你都冻僵了。”  
萨姆走进房子，感觉就像走进了圣诞老人的洞穴。从大厅空中的枝形吊灯上散发出来的黄色暖光打在圣诞花环挂着的星光丝带和彩色亮球上面；糖果拐棍和姜饼小人在楼梯扶手上挂了一大串；在入口的另一端，竖着一颗硕大无朋的圣诞树；树下堆着许多包裹着金色和红色包装纸的礼物。  
加百列将萨姆注意力吸引过来。  
“我们喜欢圣诞节。差不多是从我小时候留下来的习惯，加百列一定要是十二月的头条新闻。”他微笑。“卡茜没有专属节日，所以我们把新年派给他了。”  
萨姆呆头呆脑地跟着加百列走到厨房。女孩们用巧克力屑和开包的棉花糖把这里弄得一团糟。  
“站下。”加百列举起双手；女孩们一边咯咯笑一边听话地坐到各自的椅子上。她们都不到六岁，萨姆现在能好好看看她们的不同点了。曲奇最年长，她脑后的小猪尾巴和加百列的发色相同，其他两个姑娘都留着黑色的大卷发，小桃子的脸颊上有一小块胎记。

在加百列做热巧克力的时候，萨姆坐在三个小姑娘中间惊叹着她们的存在。加百列看起来的确不是当爸爸的料，或者说至少之前没看出来。现在萨姆不得不自然而然地接受这个事实。加百列对于自己的父亲角色真的是很在行。  
萨姆猛地提醒自己，他不能，而且将来也不能在意这个陌生人。  
尽管他的孩子实在是可爱至极。

加百列给每个人递了杯子，然后坐在萨姆旁边。  
“桃子的棉花糖比我多。”曲奇抱怨。  
“她没有，你们每个人都有五颗。”加百列哼唱着说。他用手肘推推萨姆，“你也有五颗。”  
萨姆没法不回应他的微笑。  
“我有六颗，因为我简直超神了。”加百列老谋深算。  
“待会儿我们能不能给萨姆看我们的商店？”小桃子害羞地问。  
“如果萨姆有时间的话就可以。”加百列温柔地说，用手指戳着热饮里的棉花糖。  
“我很愿意。”萨姆对画着蝴蝶的灿烂小脸说。  
“我敢打赌他会让你们也给他画个脸的。”加百列透露给姜汁。

加百列的膝盖在桌下碰到了萨姆的膝盖。萨姆看了看他，然后靠得更近了一点。

好吧，所以他可能是有点基，而且他还有棉花糖作证。

*

卡斯迪奥在迪恩身边醒来，想知道这本应该新奇的事物，什么时候成了早上起来让人安心的现实。

他们在迪恩的家里，在主卧室，一个巨大的方形床，铺着不可思议舒服而且很有可能极其昂贵的床单。卡斯迪奥他们看着头顶的帐篷，感觉心中一阵遗憾袭来，他很快就会回到自己的小屋，这一切都会化作一场迷人的梦。

迪恩在睡梦中嘟囔着转过身，贴到卡斯迪奥身边，一只手搂上他的腰。

卡斯迪奥会怀念在温暖又友好的人身边醒来的。并不是说小猩猩的陪伴不好，只是它毕竟不擅长交流。

尽管他和迪恩的共同点并不多。

他反思他们这一次起码先脱了衣服才睡觉的，而不是像上次一样醉醺醺地倒头便睡。卡斯迪奥的新衣服整齐地叠放在房间另一端的贵妃椅上，迪恩的衣服扔了一地。他们都穿着内衣睡觉，卡斯迪奥沉醉于赤裸的皮肤接触丝绸的感觉。

他花了差不多五分钟才认识到自己和一个基本上是裸体的男人共处一床，那个男人正在紧紧搂着他，委婉来说，这真是疯狂的火辣。

而且他的老二对这个念头真是抓住不放。

这绝对是他经历过最尴尬的情景之一，尽管还要排在卡斯迪奥听见加百列和他的一个朋友疯狂做爱的后面，而卡斯迪奥同时还要组织同时邀请了他们两人的聚会。

卡斯迪奥不舒服地扭动着；睡意朦胧的迪恩低沉地开口。  
“卫生间在走廊尽头。”他喃喃地说。  
卡斯迪奥觉得自己全身紧绷起来，因为尴尬而满面通红。  
迪恩在枕头里轻笑，亲昵地拍了拍卡斯迪奥的肚皮。  
“你自便吧。”他轻轻推了一下卡斯迪奥，然后转身下床。  
“你要去哪？”卡斯迪奥礼貌地问，想知道迪恩是不是要让他用了卫生间以后就回家。  
“套房。”迪恩打着哈欠，踢踏着走进毗连的卫生间。

如果卡斯迪奥之前是红了脸，那么当门在迪恩身后关上的时候，他就成一个燃烧的红灯了。

*

女孩们的店是一家烘焙坊。

萨姆站在走廊里，带着崇敬看着她们为他介绍面包房的构造。整个店都是用三合板做的，上面的涂绘让它看起来像法式面包房，有画了油彩、涂过亮光漆的粘土蛋糕摆在陈列窗里，而且菜单布告板上真的有一份菜单。

如果萨姆是个小姑娘，那他一定会嫉妒得发狂的。

妈蛋，当小桃子给他展示厨房的时候，看到厨房里面有着全套的小型厨具和简易烤箱，萨姆已经感觉自己的童年被严重地剥夺没了。因为，就是的啊，迪恩在八岁的时候得到了一把吉他——萨姆的简易烤箱到哪去了？

“这都是你做的吗？”萨姆问；女孩们都去寻找画脸的油彩了。

“我碰巧学过一些手工。”加百列温和地说，观察着自己的指甲，他微笑着抬起头。“她们要求和我一起上班，所以这算是一种妥协。”

“你在蛋糕店工作？”

加百列看起来很惊讶。“我没提过吗？”

“你什么也没提。”萨姆告诉他。“我知道差不多唯一一件事就是你对于内裤的偏爱。”

加百列翻了翻白眼。

“好吧，我在村里开了一家蛋糕店。”他告诉他。

“那个五点就关门的破玩意？”

“你怎么敢这么说！”加百列受伤地大叫。

“你自己说的。不是我。”萨姆耸耸肩。

“什么时候？”

“你喝醉的那回，第一次。”

加百列的脸因为专注而皱成一团。

“噢噢噢噢噢。”他打了个响指。“这解释了前门所有的啤酒瓶子。”他耸耸肩。“我估计自己就是一个寻找蛋糕导弹。”

萨姆轻笑。

女孩们高举着画脸油彩回来了。

加百列露出贱笑。

“现在，你是想要变成一只蝴蝶，还是漂亮的小公主呢？”他严肃地问。

“我能变成老虎吗？”萨姆满怀希望地问。

“公主！”曲奇拉扯着加百列的袖子。

“艺术家发话了。”加百列的语气里带着伪造的庄重。“开始进行公主制造。”

萨姆端正地坐好，任由女孩们给他画上丘比特之弓一样的红唇还有一颗美人痣。加百列站在旁边，越过女儿们的头顶用唇语说：“我们待会儿再聊。”

萨姆冲他竖起大拇指。

曲奇在他头上戴了一个飘着丝绸彩旗的尖帽子。

二十四小时以前，萨姆还会押钱说这绝对不会是他和迪恩的共同点。


	10. Chapter 10

迪恩載卡西迪奧回家，中途只停下來在他最愛的餐館買袋早餐，卡西迪奧則舒舒服服地坐在前座，看著城市呼嘯而過，卻感到強烈的無措。  
約莫二十分鐘後，迪恩嘆氣，在卡西迪奧膝上輕輕一搥。  
「老兄，我都跟我的樂團巡迴演出四次了，」他對著自己輕笑，「看過的光溜溜毛茸茸男人跟尷尬的勃起可是比一般人多太多啦。」  
卡西迪奧側瞥他一眼，而迪恩只是別有深意地點頭。  
「而且，我被吐在身上超多次了，你喝醉時候的那堆舉動絕對都沒你想的那麼糟。」  
「那很好。」卡西迪奧打開早餐袋，扯過一條溫暖的培根，好似偷吃般細細啃咬*。  
「嘿，分一點。」迪恩推了卡西迪奧一把，卡西迪奧又扯出一條煎得漂亮的肉，遲疑了一會兒後，就將培根舉到迪恩嘴邊，讓另一個男人以牙齒接過。  
「非常美味，」迪恩低喃，「我發誓，如果我不用成天拍封面拍海報……還是什麼硬拍到我臉上的那堆東西，我就靠這過活。」  
卡西迪奧舔去手指上的油脂。  
迪恩分心了那麼會兒。  
「感覺一定很怪，我是說不分時日被那樣盯著。」卡西迪奧審慎思量後說。  
「嗯？噢，是啦……是感覺超差的，但是，起碼給我持續運動的理由……還有吃兔食的理由，」他搖了搖頭，「薩姆和我完全不一樣，他幾乎不約會，成天管什麼升糖指數*、有機……還有那堆我絕對會說再見的的鬼東西。」  
卡西迪奧小聲笑了出來。  
迪恩看著對方，注意到這個幾天前一團糟的傢伙現在看上去快樂多了。  
「所以……巴爾澤紮那邊有消息了嗎？」他發現自己開口問了。  
卡西迪奧低垂雙眼。  
「他有給我留言……但我沒回撥。」  
「為啥不？」迪恩完全不懂為何嘴巴突然不受管制了，但他現在可停不下來。  
「就是……我在放下他之前不想跟他說話，」卡西迪奧低語，「而且……我一直都沒空。」  
「如果是因為我阻擋你……」迪恩感到尷尬戳了他一把。  
「不……我很開心，」卡西迪奧又從袋中抓出一條培根，他們的車子在週末車流裡停了下來，「比我……大學以來都還開心，我猜，」他瞥了一眼迪恩，「加百列硬拖了我去每一場他能參加的派對……我只是對跟人見面很不行，還有一起做什麼之類的，我喜歡自己陪自己*，」他停頓一下，「聽起來簡直像個隱士。」  
「不，我懂，」迪恩調整姿勢靠近卡西迪奧，完全放棄前方車輛短時間內會移動的任何希望，「我們都有自己真正想做的事，只是……那不是我們必須做的，世界就不是那樣子。」  
卡西迪奧微笑，很高興迪恩似乎真的理解。  
迪恩看向窗外堵在他們前方的車。  
「這……實在有點瘋狂，」他表示，盯著隔壁車道順暢的行進，「想停下來找個地方吃東西嗎，之後再回你家？」  
「聽起來不錯。」卡西迪奧禮貌地回答，就算他的肚子早就在衣服底下憤怒地吼叫了，他看去依舊些微警戒，迪恩壓下一陣笑。  
直到他們鑽出車流，在路側平地*停好車，所以他們才能去找吃的那時候，迪恩才反應過來他剛才說了「你家」而非「薩姆家」，他提醒自己不久後卡西迪奧就會離開了，而從對方依然對前任有所依戀這點看來，迪恩就知道自己沒有進一步的機會，不過，他們吃完飯後，他依舊建議他們應該在薩姆的房子裡廝混一下，好好利用娛樂室來看幾部電影。  
而在卡斯迪奧答應的瞬間，迪恩發現他比他所能想像的都高興一百倍，對於沒有性愛機會的晚上而言。

(-*-)

加百列帶著批判的目光看像薩姆。  
「你看起來超像我的珊蒂阿姨(Aunt Sadie)。」  
薩姆皺眉。  
「現在看起來是尼安德塔族芭比娃娃*。」  
他們倆正坐在加百列的房間裡，正確來說是在加百列的床上，而女孩們被微笑鬆餅早餐哄到別的房間去了，薩姆十分感謝他不用再戴著尖尖公主帽了，但臉上還是有蝴蝶彩繪，加百列似乎不太情願地遞給他一條濕毛巾，而薩姆急著把臉洗乾淨。  
「現在你看起比較像畢卡索的畫淋過雨的樣子。」加百列思索著說。  
「閉嘴。」薩姆又皺眉。  
「為何呢，我的小姐，為何是如此嚴厲之詞，」加百列彷彿受傷一般，一手捧上心口，「伯爵夫人會怎麼說啊？」  
「現在有伯爵夫人了？」  
「永遠都有個伯爵夫人，如果你沒看見，那就是在說你。」加百列告訴他。  
薩姆微笑，開始試著抹去嘴唇上的紅色顏料，他一邊有技巧地清理那些彩繪，一邊環視房間，看見扔在椅子上亂七八糟的衣服、床邊小桌上的烹飪書籍，以及桌下一整袋的編織物。  
「你打毛線？」  
加百列向那袋毛線和針投去遭背叛的眼神。  
「我才不……打……毛線。」他低喃。  
「喔喔喔。」而薩姆輕笑。  
加百列搥了對方手臂。  
「嗷嗚。」兩人同時低呼，薩姆瑟縮一陣，而且加百列則是揉揉自己的關節。  
他們就這樣安靜坐在床上，直到薩姆清乾淨彩繪，只留下淡淡一層紅色唇膏以及美人痣*的痕跡。  
但是加百列絕對不會說出來的。  
矮小的男人反而只是嘆了口氣，撐起身背部靠上床頭。  
「我猜現在輪到我解釋一下我超異常的生殖能力？」  
薩姆將毛巾放到一旁，「只要……好吧，我猜我也不是你什麼重要的人……」  
「就算你很難相信，我告訴你，我才不會隨便跟一個冒出來的人睡呢，」加百列說道，抬起一邊的眉毛，「而且到目前為止，可沒有人就這樣冒出來，半個身子結冰站在我家門外，說他愛上我了呢。」  
「我才沒說……」薩姆抗議。  
「喔真不好意思──你只是喜歡我，喜歡我喜歡我喜歡我……」加百列用一種非常糟糕的，模仿少女的語氣說，「我不過是總結一下。」他故作矜持。  
薩姆瞪他。  
「總之……」加百列繼續說，「我，嗯……是個爸了，」他給了自己白眼，「我結過婚，大概維持三個月，七年前的事。」  
「三個月？」  
「呃，我是同性戀，那基本上搞砸了一切，」加百列皺眉，「但是……我們是很好很好的朋友，會上床的那種……差不多大學四年都這樣，所以我求婚啦，然後糖糖(Candy)答應了……」  
「糖糖？」  
「她是脫衣舞孃。」加百列面無表情地看著對方。  
「好……繼續。」薩姆不確定是否整件事都是他在作夢，他還一個人在洛杉磯什麼地方之類的，不過他決定聽下去。  
「總之，我們結婚啦，然後一個月後我就同性戀恐慌大爆發。」加百列聳肩，「事實上，我們一直都是開放性關係，在我求婚之前，我們還和一個叫馬克的來了三人行，」他皺眉，「不知道他後來怎樣就是……總之……我很快就發現我至少有一點……超級無敵基(gay)的，然後我們決定離婚。」  
「就這樣？」  
「嗯哼，那是拉斯維加斯，」加百列揮揮手，「一切簡單多了，而且不會留什麼汙名，」他彈了下手指，「我講過我以前當過賭場發牌*的吧？」  
「沒。」  
「噢……我讀大學的時候很想當那個……有一年夏天我去賭場工作，就是這樣遇見糖糖的……」他愈說愈小聲，「很長一段故事，總之，我們在辦離婚的時候，糖糖發現她懷孕了，還是三胞胎，所以我們決定就別離婚了繼續住在一起，因為就算只有一個寶寶也是很多事要忙，你知道吧？再說，還能節稅之類的。」  
薩姆點頭，因為說實在的，他還能怎麼辦呢？  
「但是……」加百列皺起眉頭，往下看著絞緊的雙手，「糖糖在他們出生後就死了，復原期併發的什麼感染……」他吞了口口水，「她是我最好的朋友……一切都不太對勁了，我在這裡，她卻不在了……所以我就搬到這裡，這樣離卡斯很近，他是我唯一能忍受的兄弟。」  
薩姆望著對方，思索到底在這種情況下他還有什麼話可說。  
加百列緊張地停下咬嘴唇的動作，然後往上看。  
「我在城裡有個很棒的褓姆，我工作的時候可以……所以我沒在工作，或沒要陪我的女孩兒們的時候……大概幾個月一次吧，我就出去然後喝到……爛醉……有時候我最後會發現我在卡斯迪奧那，但有時候我就會在隨機的男人那裏醒來，」他看著薩姆，「然而，有這麼一次兩者皆是……但是，我不想要我的女孩們成長過程裡一堆亂七八糟的『叔叔』，所以我基本上會把這些……分開。」  
「噢。」薩姆低喃。  
加百列滿懷思緒地望著他。  
「所以……是的……我就是個又老又亂七八糟的怪人，」他又開始絞他的手指了，「我不會怪你……如果你只是想……就是渡個假然後……」他用一隻手比了個「飛走」。  
「你說你會把這些事……分開？」薩姆慢慢說道。  
「對。」  
「所以……」薩姆忽視腦內每一道警告他這是壞主意的小聲音，包含迪恩狂笑他畫了臉部彩繪的聲音，「……你不想要我在這過夜？」  
加百列望向他，而薩姆在那一瞬間因為他讓對方驚訝而非常開心，然後加百列就在床上移動靠過來，薩姆則在旁邊躺了下來，除了靴子以外，每件衣服都好好地穿在身上。  
他們面對面躺著好一段時間後，加百列才說話，「如果這真的是在朋友家過夜，你得讓我幫你編辮子。」  
薩姆一手環抱加百列，讓對方的頭靠在自己胸膛上，扯過皺成一團的毯子蓋到他倆身上。  
「還想編我的頭髮？」  
加百列一隻手被覆上薩姆的，然後搖了搖頭。

 

*1. nibble it surreptitiously，就是偷偷摸摸小口小口吃  
*2 GI=Glycemic Index，以葡萄糖升高血糖為基準，做出其他食物升高血糖的指數量表  
*3 I prefer my own company，自己當自己的夥伴囉，跟自己做伴  
*4 lay-by美國路邊有時候會有一塊凹進去的空地，可以緊急或暫時停車  
*5 Neanderthal Barbie，名列前一百最差勁禮物的娃娃，尼安德塔人是遠古人種(現在人種是智人，當時智人驅逐尼安德塔人)，請想像山頂洞人+猴子變成芭比的樣子(或參考下圖哈)

*6 beauty spot美人痣(雖然我不懂為何要畫這個XD)  
*7 croupier，是在大賭場發牌的人，但也可能是賭場總管理，我猜大學生加百列再奸巧(?)也應該是前者而已啦


	11. Chapter 11

迪恩发现萨姆给他的光碟是按照字母顺序整理的时候简直吓坏了。

没错啊，那可是萨姆的光碟，他想怎么样就怎么样，但是迪恩过去花了那么多的时间来“排序”这些光碟，他觉得萨姆应该没心情管它们了。

光碟整理这件事真正烦人的地方就在于，当迪恩在做爆米花的时候叫卡斯迪奥去选一部片子，卡斯毫不意外地选择了架子上的第一部。

字母表的第一个。

这就是他们最后看了《赎罪》（Atonement）的原因。

那是迪恩被逼着看完的最无聊的一部电影了。

至少前二十分钟是这样的。

卡斯频繁地试图用舌面舔掉手指上爆米花的黄油这个举动，结合上詹姆斯•麦克沃伊，不知怎的保持住了迪恩的兴趣。不管是不是他想要的吧。就连突然出现的枪支介绍和第二次世界大战也不能让他再激动半分。

正当卡斯迪奥在专心致志地努力舔净手指的时候，他抬眼看见了迪恩的目光。黑发男人停住了动作，意识到自己正在做什么，然后慢慢地放下了手。

“不好意思。”他将注意力放回他们面前的平板电视。“这个太没劲了，是不是？”

“嗯——哼——”迪恩的耳朵因为尴尬而烧得滚烫。“换个新的？”

“好啊，麻烦了。”

这次由迪恩来选，他就选了自己送给萨姆的最吵闹、最狂放的动作片之中的四部。这些光碟连玻璃纸都没撕掉呢。卡斯迪奥放下了窗户上的遮光板，两人一起坐在沙发上，感受着汽车、直升机、俄罗斯输油管道爆炸带来的激动热情。

过了一会，卡斯迪奥贴上迪恩的身侧，然后靠得更近；迪恩好一会儿才发现朋友已经睡着了。这并不意外，他们整天都在外面玩，迪恩很习惯这样，但是卡斯迪奥就不一定了。迪恩将目光移回屏幕，片中一辆车正在直升机旁边爆炸，激起的火链将要使得输油管道熊熊大火吞没。

卡斯迪奥的一只胳膊环绕着迪恩的腰，脸埋在他身侧。迪恩心不在焉地拍着卡斯的头发，在沙发里放松下来。卡斯迪奥的身体很温暖，柔韧地伸展着又很沉重，就像一只吃满了粥的猫咪。

迪恩没能跟上片中下一次爆炸的节奏可不能怪他。

还有和身旁的人依偎得更紧一点也不要怪他，与此同时，破裂的输油管道燃起的火链燃爆了另一架直升机。

*

萨姆在加百列身上醒来。

这个，如果仅此而已的话，至少进展速度是往好的方向改变。

加百列在几秒钟之后醒过来，悲伤地“咿咿咿”起来。

“被困住了。”

萨姆滚到一边。

“你没恐慌就不错了。”他叹气，将脸埋在旁边的凉枕头里；很明显他和加百列一起枕过了另一个枕头。

“嗯哼。”加百列半心半意地拍了萨姆腿一掌。

萨姆拍回来。

加百列拍了他大腿。

萨姆翻过身，戳了戳加百列的肚皮。

加百列瞪着他，然后弹了萨姆的乳头。

紧接着发生了撕扯扭打的事件，很难说到底谁赢了，而且情况急转直下，从打斗降成了相互摩挲。

突然的敲门声让两人都僵住了，加百列像产生应激反应的小羊羔一样从萨姆身上弹开。托盘的边沿绕过门板，然后是三个小毛头，每人伸着一只手将托盘举在半空。

“早餐。”曲奇解释道。托盘被隆重地放在床尾。

加百列冲着女儿们眨眨眼，然后看向身边的萨姆，强烈地意识到他们被捉到同床共枕了。

“我们现在能看电视了吗？”小桃子问。

加百列的表情就好像进了交换的家庭一样，担忧又困惑。

“可以啊。”他努力挤出一句，然后三个小姑娘急忙赶着跑了出去。

萨姆观察着托盘；两个咖啡杯的果汁，两碗堆满棉花糖的谷物片，粉色的小勺子和几张餐巾纸。

“这怪事儿闹得……还挺不错。”加百列自言自语，眼睛还看着门。

“如果这很奇怪的话……”萨姆开口，意识到加百列将划分的需求表达得很清楚。

“只有他们觉得奇怪才叫奇怪。”加百列安抚性地告诉他。“那之前的话……谷物片。”他递给萨姆一只碗，然后两人一起窝着靠在床头。

*  
在演职员表滚动放完了之后，迪恩按了一下遥控器，让播放机换到下一部片子。这时，卡斯迪奥在睡梦中嘟囔，还愤怒地喷气。

迪恩低头瞥向他。

他想知道这是不是就是恋爱关系的意义，有人在你身边陪你入睡，陪你醒来。能够享受另一个人的陪伴，即使他在睡梦中全然不知情。

当他离开的时候他肯定会伤心的，他知道。没有了卡斯迪奥，他身边唯一的联系就是萨姆。虽然萨姆无与伦比，但他毕竟是兄弟，那不一样。迪恩甚至都记不清上一个陪他这么久、还没一起“睡觉”的人除了萨姆还有谁了。就连艾伦和乔都没一起玩过超过几小时。

他将头砸在背后的沙发靠垫上。恋爱关系是重大又复杂的问题，迪恩在步入一段关系之前要考虑的事情太多了，比如说另一半对他工作的态度，还有对白兰地的态度。他可担不起那人反应过激的风险，然后害自己陷入麻烦。

不知何时，迪恩在俄罗斯叛乱者的美妙嗓音中沉沉睡去，然后在同一间黑暗屋子里被某个人吻醒。

那不是那种深入、索求的吻，更像是两瓣嘴唇的碰触而已，但是这种醒来的方式也很美妙，迪恩的反应是抬起双臂，搂住正跪坐跨在自己腿上的人的腰。两人因为惊讶而颤抖。迪恩抬眼看到卡斯迪奥因害怕而睁大的湛蓝双眼。另一个人挣扎了片刻，很明显是想找个理由解释，或是说点什么压住迪恩的怒火。

所以迪恩做了唯一合乎逻辑的事，他将他扯过来，吻了他。

*

他们最后反正是看了《汉娜•蒙塔娜》（英文名：Hannah Montana是美国华特迪士尼公司出品的青少年情景喜剧）。加百列忙着给姑娘们做早饭，所以她们带走了萨姆，把他放在了电视前。这也不错啦，反正有这群敏感又单纯的孩子们在身边，他是没法和加百列过二人世界的。

只有当三个孩子端着煎饼坐在电视前的三只豆子沙发上面之后，加百列才得以拉着萨姆走到旁边，进入花园里。

“好吧，是这么回事儿。”加百列语速很快。“如果你想在回家之前见我的话……”

“我想。”萨姆打断他。

加百列微笑。“那我们就得在卡斯家，而且我得去找个保姆……她们一周见不到我也不会怎样。”

“你担心她们会适应我的存在。”萨姆有些惊讶。

“我担心她们会想留住你，但是你还要离开忙些其他的事。”加百列尴尬地在原地移动着脚。“就算你不让她们也心碎一场，你的离开也会让人很难过的。”

话一出口，他就意识到自己说了什么。

“别。”加百列一边说，一边向后退去，举起双手在胸前。

但是已经太晚了，萨姆过来给了个拥抱。

他们站在那儿，牢牢锁在一起。加百列放弃了最后一丝疏远和冷静，放纵自己全身心投入，尽可能紧地搂住萨姆。

萨姆在越过加百列的肩膀看见了什么，打破了这份宁静。

“你有一只母牛？”

*

“白兰地是怎样？”卡斯迪奥突然问。

迪恩过了一会儿才反应过来，几近裸体地罩在另一个也是几近裸体人身上，他脑子里“假设”的那部分已经完全烧坏了。

卡斯迪奥意有所指地推了推他。

“我告诉过你了，我没有老婆。”迪恩吞吞吐吐地说，试图继续刚才的动作，也就是说试探着在卡斯迪奥脖子上寻找敏感点。

“但是你有她的东西，在你房子里……”卡斯迪奥说道，决然地将迪恩拍到一边。

“是啊，但是……问题是……情况是——白兰地根本不是我的谁。行吗？所以呢，你不用担心。”

“但我就是担心。”卡斯迪奥试图坐起来，但是迪恩似乎故意不让开，因为他不想让卡斯远离自己，总之现在不行。他全力支持往远离的反方向发展。“担心，关于……迪恩，我不想变成那个逼你劈腿的人……当我遇上那种事的时候感觉很不好……而且……”

迪恩在心里狠狠抽了自己一巴掌，怎么这么瞎呢，怎么就没想到卡斯迪奥担心的是这个呢。他思考片刻，用光了大脑里残留的最后一两点氧气。他受够了萨姆的警告，他要告诉卡斯迪奥白兰地的事，好让他别觉得自己是个混蛋……也因为他喜欢卡斯迪奥，他到现在才理解了自己有多喜欢他，而且他不想让一个荒谬的秘密毁了这一切。

即使那个秘密有可能毁了他的一生。

“白兰地这个事呢，她是……”

就在此时，一个英国佬开始大吼。“卡西咿，他妈的开门！”

卡斯迪奥看起来像是被车灯照射而受惊的小鹿，而迪恩放弃了最后一丝能做到爱的微弱希望。


	12. Chapter 12

卡西迪奧穿著內褲就去應門了，上頭只套了件最後關頭才發現的、屬於迪恩的襯衫。  
巴爾澤紮看上去一點也不開心，全身亂七八糟，雙眼空茫，完全是個忍受廉價航空試煉的悲慘模樣，而且還渾身濕透，畢竟外頭正下著雨。金髮男人短暫地瞪視了一下卡西迪奧(沒)穿衣服的樣子，然後才轉換焦點將目光移到卡西迪奧的雙眸。  
「我打了很多次電話。」他突兀地說。  
卡西迪奧用一隻腳的指頭摩娑著另一隻腳的小腿。  
「我都轉到語音信箱了。」  
「全部的來電，還是只有我的？」  
「巴爾澤紮……我很忙。」卡西迪奧拉緊襯衫包裹自己，這完全、完全不是他方才想要的，接下來的二十分鐘應該發生的，面對他的前任──他還無可救藥迷戀著的前任──而身上穿著其他男人的衣服，用盡力氣驅走非常可能發生的勃起。  
這些他在幾分鐘前完全沒想過。  
「我知道你很忙，八卦報上面整個禮拜都是你的消息，」巴爾澤紮又給了卡西迪奧凌亂的樣子一記狠戾的瞪視，「我還得跟我們文化部門證明那些報導──我的時間不該這樣浪費，卡西，證實我們的社論作者被一個三流音樂家*給幹*了，」他高談闊論的時候臉頰因怒氣脹紅，「好像他該死地還進得了文化版面一樣，而且容我提醒你，你現在應該在編輯我的……」  
卡西迪奧因為一隻環繞上他腰部的手驚得跳起來。  
「需要什麼嗎？」迪恩大聲說道，直接打斷巴爾澤紮的反方指控，他另一隻手手臂搭著門框，身子懶洋洋地靠上去，而握著卡斯迪奧腰部的手指則玩弄著卡斯迪奧的(迪恩的)襯衫鈕釦。  
「我在跟我的……」  
「編輯說話？」迪恩的手指遊走到卡西迪奧的肚臍，即使他同時維持著平穩輕快的聲調，「一定是十萬火急才讓你大老遠跑來，畢竟是聖誕節呢。」  
巴爾澤紮整個暴怒*。  
「是非常重要的工作。」  
「一定是，重要到你拋下你的未婚妻。」  
巴爾澤紮死瞪著對方，而卡西迪奧感覺迪恩在他身後緊繃，他也感覺到迪恩根本沒費心套回任何一件衣服，現在只穿著內褲就威嚇著巴爾澤紮，而從巴爾澤紮的反應看來，效果十足。  
「或許你應該管好自己的事就好。」  
「或許你應該滾出我弟的房子。」  
「卡西迪奧是我朋友，我擔心他……直接跑掉完全不像你，卡西。」  
「我需要放假，」卡西迪奧平和地說，「而且我玩得很開心，有放鬆的感覺。」  
巴爾澤紮無禮地哼了一聲。  
卡西迪奧皺眉，他心目中那個聰穎、優雅的巴爾澤紮此刻表現得就像是一個被寵壞的小孩，卡西迪奧當初申請假期的時候可是跑完所有正式流程，一切都是他自己的決定，跟巴爾澤紮完全無關。他看著眼前的金髮男人，感覺一陣湧上的……虛無，那些如火又如水的慾望與悸動煙消雲散，在他離開英國到現在中間的某段時間裡，他已然失去了將他緊縛在這個男人身邊的那種需要。  
巴爾澤紮現在就只是另一個人，一個前任，有著歪掉的鼻子和咖啡味的吐息，已經失去他先前那種完美，又或者是──卡西迪奧想到──是他不再相信巴爾澤紮是完美的。  
他親了迪恩，那就表示一切都有所改變了，並非他認為迪恩就是完美的，迪恩那些無謂的財富*、對電影與音樂的糟糕品味、他的秘密，確切證明他並不完美，但卡西迪奧自己也不是──然後他開始理解所謂完美只是虛像*，那種最後會讓你感到不值，又因為比較而愚蠢地感恩的虛像。  
「巴爾澤紮……謝謝你跑這麼遠就是為了看看我……但是我想你該走了。」卡西迪奧委婉地說道。  
「然後任憑你被一個──」  
「巴爾澤紮。」卡西迪到打斷對方。  
「別，請你無論如何也要說完，」迪恩說道，「反正我都要教訓你一頓了，因為你那樣對待卡斯……」  
「那樣對待……」巴爾澤紮現在看上去非常憤怒，「我不知道你在暗示什麼，但……」  
「和他分手，然後就把他當你的奴隸使喚。」  
卡西迪奧感覺自己肩膀猛然垮了下去。他並不特別為自己甘心被利用而感到驕傲。此時迪恩貼近了些，手指在卡西迪奧的肌膚遊走；這讓他感覺好多了。  
「我沒利用他，」巴爾澤紮低喃，「他自願要……」  
「只因為他還對你有感覺。」迪恩說道，氣急敗壞地。  
「卡西？」  
「我……」卡西迪奧感覺自己臉紅了，他看向地板，「在你跟梅格……我不知道，我只是……想說我可能做錯什麼，我想辦法修補就好，」他抬頭看向巴爾澤紮，「你從沒告訴我你要結婚了。」  
「發生得太快了。」  
「但是，你還是可以，起碼在你宣布之前讓我知道，」卡西迪奧收集著他僅存的自尊心殘片，鼓起他所能擁有的勇氣，「那很……殘忍，非常。」  
「那個……好吧可能我沒想到，」巴爾澤紮低語，「但那也不代表你就能跑到洛杉磯……搞上一個錢多到瘋掉的粗人*。」  
卡西迪奧凝視著他曾經以為是生命中摯愛的男人。  
然後輕輕關上了門。  
他忽視巴爾澤紮在外頭大呼小叫咒罵的聲音，轉過身雙手環上迪恩，額頭靠上對方的胸膛。  
「現在，告訴我白蘭地的事……那樣我們就能做愛了。」

 

(-*-)

 

「所以，你是幹什麼的？」加百列含著滿嘴的薑餅問薩姆。  
「我是個律師。」薩姆說道，折斷奶油酥餅小天使的一隻手臂，加百列(應該還有女孩兒們──雖然薩姆只在薑餅薩姆和奶油餅乾加百列上面看出一點手工藝痕跡)整天都在麵包坊忙，而現在他們一起躺在毯子下面啃著餅乾，《贖罪》當作背景音播放著。  
「無聊。」加百列譴責，還戲劇性地用一根手指比向薩姆。  
「我們其中總得有誰有份真正的工作……我發誓你聽起來跟迪恩一模一樣。」  
「迪恩是？」加百列移動著靠近，將他們的身子黏在一起。薩姆看著地上那一堆衣服，有點好奇這段對話是不是應該穿著褲子進行。  
「迪恩是我哥。」他嘆氣。  
加百列花了薩姆預料中的三秒才察覺關聯性。  
「迪恩……溫徹斯特？就是，那個迪恩‧溫徹斯特──神秘漩渦的？」  
「嗯哼，」薩姆悲慘地咬碎餅乾，總是這樣，而且，無論他多麼深愛他迪恩，這還是很煩人，「讓我猜猜，你是個粉絲？」  
加百列聳肩，「我聽過他們的歌，但是，我是個長耳朵還講英文的人，所以……」他皺起眉頭，「嘿，他是不是，很活躍的同性戀？」  
「而且還很放蕩。」薩姆非常不忠地回答。  
「喔……那對卡斯來說挺好，」加百列把一片薩姆的頭沾上巧克力醬，「除了變裝以外，那傢伙超正點的。」  
薩姆驚訝地抽動了下。  
「你怎麼知道的？」  
「哇喔，冷靜點，」加百列舉起雙手，像是安慰一隻受驚的乳牛那樣安撫薩姆，「并不是大家都知道，但是……我有些消息來源。」  
「是指？」薩姆阻止不了自己，他的聲音還是高了好幾個八度，如果迪恩的秘密洩漏出去，那他的職業前景就真的完了，人們都會期待搖滾明星有那麼點怪──但是私底下是個變裝鄉村歌手？那已經不只有點奇怪了。  
「他表演的那個小酒吧裡的女服務生，知道我還滿愛那個的，所以她就給了我幾個鏈接，油管的，你知道吧？不過我想我是唯一看出關聯的人。」  
薩姆鬆了一小口氣嘆息，然後開始仔細思考加百列剛說的話，「等等，你喜歡變裝？」  
「算是順便，」加百列聳肩，「以前在拉斯維加斯……」他看向薩姆，「事實上，如果這是驚喜的話會比較有趣。」  
「告訴我。」薩姆用一塊餅乾指著對方威脅。  
「好吧，好吧……你知道我跟你說的，就我跟糖糖還有馬克的事吧？」加百列開口，「總之，之前我跟卡斯住在內華達州，他那一陣子過得很不好，他是個同性戀……還有其他事，就是說我們都是被排擠的人，但是……卡西迪奧和馬克分手並不愉快，所以他就搬到英國，之後我就帶女孩們跟來了，」加百列皺眉，「你知道……我到現在還是想不通馬克後來怎樣了……想到快瘋掉……但是，那畢竟是卡斯的故事了。」  
「那跟我們剛講的有什麼……」  
「喔對──就是，卡斯跟我住在一起的時候，他會變裝表演，」加百列聳肩然後挑了塊餅乾，「他叫自己櫻桃派，擦了非常厚的紅色唇蜜……他實在蠻性感的*，雖然我超討厭這麼說，」他突然想到什麼，「你要告訴你哥嗎？」  
薩姆想了一下。  
「我想他自己發現會比較有趣。」  
加百列咧嘴而笑。  
「那就這樣吧，果然邪惡跟性病一樣會傳染，」他挪了挪更緊貼著薩姆，「白蘭地‧魅惑和櫻桃派……想像一下那個樣子，薩米，想像一下。」  
薩姆一臉噁心。  
加百列咬斷一個天使的頭。  
他們同時將目光轉回螢幕上，溫暖而渾身赤裸，從喉嚨到嘴巴*都塞滿糖分。

「我他媽地愛這部電影。」他們同時低喃。

 

*1. C-list musician，應該源於C-list celebrity(名人)，本來只那些完全沒有原因卻有名氣的人，但後來的意思轉向負面，表示那些以為自己很紅的人，找不到對應中文只好選個三流  
*2 being mauled，城市辭典解釋為「親熱」，但依照Balthy講話的強烈程度，應該適用原本的意思，也就是被粗暴的推擠、擊打之類的，最適切的中文大概是入+肉(如果不懂沒關係，最好別懂QAQ)，但我實在不想打出那個字所以(不要破壞我心中Balthy的形象到那個地步啊！)  
*3 bristle，原本指山豬(?)或豪豬之類的，總之動物，生氣或臨敵瞬間毛束起來的樣子  
*4 blasé wealth，blasé是指好像厭倦俗是奢華而對生活了無生趣的樣子  
*5 beguiling，欺騙的、誤導的，我找不出平時又可以順接的說法啦QAQ  
*6 screw a hick with more money than sense，hick指沒有文化素養的人  
*7 guy’s a real catch，a catch其實通常用在女性，指很性感而吸引目光的，想現在可能性別不分，就是好看的人啦  
*8 gills，不正式的說法裡就是從脖子到下巴


	13. Chapter 13

卡斯迪奥盘腿而坐，身上披着迪恩的衬衫。

“那……白兰地呢？”他说。

“是啊，我正要说呢。”迪恩绕着床踱步，他依旧只穿着内裤；这太让人分心了。他叹气。“这很难解释。”

“慢慢来。”他鼓励道。

“嗯……好吧……我是……关于白兰地的……我房子里的那些东西，那个房间里……都是我的。”

“你的意思是……”卡斯迪奥皱眉。“你是什么意思？”

“那是我的号码，我买的……我穿的。”迪恩嗫嚅道。

“你是……易装……”

“变装皇后。”迪恩打断他的话。

“哈……”

“是啊，我知道，这事儿又诡异又恶心，绝对是那种不能被人知道的秘密，因为我是同性恋这个事就已经给我带来够多的麻烦了而且我真的真的不想解释这个，所以告诉你是一个特别特别难以想象的蠢……”

“迪恩，我要告……”

“……更别提萨姆绝对会杀了我，我是说绝对会狠狠虐杀我的，因为他负责保守这个秘密永远不为人所知因为这差不多是他的分内事而我总是受感情冲动驱使，我睡了他的邮差他就已经够生我气的了，而现在，这情况太糟了。糟糕到能毁了我的事业……”

“迪恩，听着……”

“……而我告诉你这秘密的唯一理由就是，好吧，你才到这一个星期还有点怪怪的而且精神萎靡还对那个混蛋念念不忘，但是你还是很有点可爱而且我非常愿意和你爬进一张床而不是那个趁我睡着了就踢我的笨蛋一起，现在我简直无法想象你离开的样子然后你吻了我所以……所以我也不知道，好吧，无所谓了，我爱你，所以当萨姆杀了我的时候这一切就会非常……”

卡斯迪奥吻了他。

“糟糕。”迪恩在抽气的时候说完了。“操蛋。我通常不会……喋喋不休的。这废话……有点多了。”

“当我在上大学的时候我和我哥哥一起住，加百列，住维加斯。”卡斯迪奥语速很快。“我有一档节目，我的变装名字是‘樱桃派’而且我会演唱经典表演曲目。”

“我……我没想到。”迪恩看着他，瞪大了眼睛。“你是……不，不，啊哦，我才不信。”

“我没有说谎。”卡斯迪奥觉得被冒犯了。

“那是相当方便，我是说，如果你是……”

“Oh,I was low, Gabriel low,  
Might low, Gabriel low,   
But now since I see the light,  
I’m good by day and I’m good by night,  
So, blow, Gabriel blow!”  
【卡斯迪奥唱的歌曲名称为Blow, Gabriel Blow，有兴趣可以找来听听】

迪恩实实在在地后退了一步。卡斯迪奥的歌声惊艳的动听嘹亮。而且，好吧，他上次在维加斯听到那个美到惊心动魄的男人，站在白色钢琴旁边，穿着红色丝绸长裙奋力歌唱，已经是很多年前了——但是他永远忘不了那歌声带给他的颤栗。从脚底一直到发根。

“操。”他只能说出这个字。

卡斯迪奥的脸颊绯红，他努力平复着呼吸。

“操。”迪恩重复着。

而这差不多也就是卡斯迪奥得到的最后警告了，然后他就被扑倒在（萨姆的）床上，被吻到失去知觉。

*

电话铃响实在是出乎萨姆的意料。

他正躺在卡斯迪奥的地板上，头枕着加百列的大腿，此时两个电话响了。

同时。

“迪恩？”萨姆冲着自己的电话困惑地说；加百列也说道：“卡斯？”

“老兄，你必须得帮我——我告诉了卡斯关于白兰地的所有事，然后现在……我们一起睡过了而且我不想让他走。”迪恩一口气说完。

“你在哪呢？”

“我在楼下呢，在准备按摩浴缸，但是我现在开始恐慌而且……妈的，我听着像个小姑娘。”

“淡定。”萨姆说，加百列此时冲进走廊继续他的谈话。“我们有办法的……等一下，你没有按摩浴缸……我的天哪，你在我的房子里是不是。”

“这个嘛……”

“迪恩！！那是我的家！去你自己家里做爱！”萨姆觉得自己因为恶心而浑身紧张。“求你了……请告诉我你至少用的是客房。”

“我能说谎吗？宝贝——我们是在客房……”

“呃，我没法相信你。”萨姆浑身一激灵。“你得给我买个新床。”

“你那个床就是我买的。”迪恩抱怨着。“除了这个，你在卡斯家也很忙嘛。”

萨姆大脑一片空白。“你是怎么……知道的？”

“哦我的天哪，我就是试探一下——你做爱了！”迪恩大叫。

萨姆直拍脑门。他怎么就忘了迪恩是什么德行呢？这才过了一周。

“和谁啊？火辣的英国图书管理员？”

“呃……我其实应该告诉你一件事……”

“拜托你别告诉我说你向她求婚了——你还在恢复期，别做重大决定。”

萨姆因为一只靠垫了然地盯着他而揍了它。

“这事儿是……这个……”

“妈的，我在楼下这么长时间了，怕他一个人在楼上瞎想。”迪恩低声说。“我必须得回去了……就是……萨姆，我觉得我可能受不了他离开我。”

“迪恩，不要做重大决定，记得吗？卡斯迪奥，他和上司还不清不楚——他告诉过我。”

“我知道，那家伙来过了。”迪恩告诉他。

“什么？”萨姆高高扬起眉毛。“怎么会……”

“得走了，待会打给你。”

迪恩挂了电话。

加百列在走廊里继续他的谈话。

“……然后他现在随时可能会回来然后我不知道怎么办才好，那感觉太棒了太爱爱爱爱爱棒了（加百列被他弟弟性爱之后低沉沙哑的嗓音弄得毛嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷骨悚然），而且，而且……”

“卡斯，卡斯，慢点说，深呼吸——你不是帕丽斯•希尔顿，你得说音节。”

“我和迪恩•温彻斯特睡过了。”

“这我知道了——然后呢？”

“那正是我要知道的。然后呢？我现在干什么呢，在必须要离开他的时候开始一段恋情？”

加百列用脚趾戳着地板。

“也可能你真的，真的很喜欢他……比你见过的所有人都要喜欢。可能这种激情，要让其他所有事情让位——逻辑，现实，道德规则……”

“……”卡斯迪奥不详地沉默着。

加百列咬住嘴唇。

“我真不敢相信你和萨姆上床了。”他的弟弟终于嘶嘶地开口说话。

“我真不敢相信你上床了。”加百列反击。

卡斯迪奥叹气。

“只要……在我回去之前把污渍都擦掉就好了。”

加百列倒吸一口气，觉得受到了冒犯。“我总会擦净的。”

卡斯迪奥又叹了口气。

“顺便说一句他是变装皇后。”加百列告诉他，“那是个绝顶秘密但是……”

“我知道。”

“你让我感觉自己太重要了，兄弟。”

“我真希望你有那么重要。”卡斯迪奥语气激烈地低声抱怨。

加百列轻笑。“不管怎么说吧，你们俩人应该好好玩，交流一下化妆技巧——是塞还是粘*——反正你有的是时间。最重要的是——上床，我的小弟弟，在身体允许的范围内尽可能多尽可能久地上床。 ”  
【塞还是粘：tucking versus taping。男人藏老二的两种不同方法。有兴趣可以看网站  
http://www.wikihow.com/Tuck-and-Tape 】

“我努力吧。”卡斯迪奥紧张地说。“向姑娘们问好。”

“向迪恩的老二问好。”加百列欢快地说。“给我带回来点果味麦圈还有遥控模型。”

“没问题。”

他们挂了电话，加百列走回客厅。

“迪恩在我床上做爱。”萨姆面无表情地告诉他。“连我都不在我床上做爱。”

“我弟弟比我上床花样儿还淫荡。”加百列一边悲伤地坐下一边说。“淫荡的变装皇后性爱，和一个摇滚明星……在你的床上。”

萨姆耸耸肩。

“想不想做点饼干胚子？”加百列开心地问。

“为什么？”

“那个，在你冲回家烧掉床单之前——我们真的应该关心我的问题，也就是淫荡的性爱问题。”

萨姆看了他一秒。

“好啊，来啊。”他说。

谁知道呢，没准卡斯迪奥会被他房子的狼藉一片吓出心理创伤，然后立刻转身回美国去。

真的，这么做绝对够兄弟。


	14. Chapter 14

薩姆和加百列跟女孩兒們度過了一整天，一瞬間薩姆還真忘了他並不屬於這個奇怪的，如同馬戲團一般的家庭。

他們在加百列家的花園堆了雪人，曲奇、薑汁和小桃子各堆了一個雪女孩，還放上了煤炭眼睛、臉上妝飾胡蘿蔔鼻子和蝴蝶結，加百列則和薩姆合作做了隻雪乳牛，但看起來根本是隻雪海牛。

抖抖，那隻牛看起來一點兒也不開心。

而在爐火溫暖的屋內，薩姆總覺得他們看起來就像一張詭異的聖誕卡片──女孩們緊緊裹在毯子裡，而加百列走來走去分著熱巧克力，身後的聖誕樹閃閃發亮。之後他們玩了Wii，女孩們不停糾正薩姆，然後就被催促上床睡覺，加百列才願意給他們唸個床邊故事。

褓姆一個半小時後來了，加百列和薩姆就走回卡西迪奧的小屋。到的時候他們都凍僵了，可是他們還好好用雪堆了根雪陰莖(正確來說是加百列堆，薩姆站在後門台阶上狂翻白眼)。

之後他們一起享用了「聖誕雞尾酒」──其實就只是用馬丁尼酒杯裝了混檸檬汁的伏特加，再裝飾上一根拐杖糖，看著那台爛電視上播的什麼晚宴舞比賽。

這是他們頭一次沒做愛，只是擠在卡西迪奧床上，裹在他們能找到的所有毛毯底下，時不時交換親吻，又久又深的吻，直到加百列得回家去。

他們在門口擁抱彼此，而薩姆多麼希望他可以待在加百列那明亮、充滿聖誕氣息又瘋狂的家，在他那明亮而瘋狂的女兒們身邊。

他們卻也都很清楚，只剩下一個星期了。

而如果他們都注意到他們將對方摟得有點緊，又有點太久了的話，彼此都沒多說些什麼。

 

(-*-)

 

迪恩醒來的時候飄飄然的。

他也不知道為什麼，更何況他的腦袋還處於「躺回去睡睡睡睡睡」的模式，身邊的一切都溫暖幽暗卻又舒適，實在沒理由移動或思考，他像隻海星一樣伸展手腳扭動幾下，在床單上被子下面摩蹭。

上帝啊他愛死大床了。

除了……

他猛地坐起身，環視這間非常確定是薩姆的臥室，邊上還有他曾經大肆嘲笑的白色窗簾和塑膠小天使，一扇門通往寬敞的成套洗浴間，而此時那道門正虚掩著。

噢。

他飞快地想起一切，因為某個他選擇簡單稱呼為「後腰」的地方傳上的陣痛如此提醒，還有他那因為溼答答就倒上床的而亂到奇怪的頭髮──因為他在薩姆的按摩浴缸裡做愛了，和卡斯迪奧。

在和卡斯迪奧在薩姆的床上做過之後。

而在按摩浴缸之後，他們在樓梯上……

還有次在浴室地板……

床上……

迪恩說實在滿驕傲的，畢竟他總隨時都有床可上，而卡斯迪奧顯然是長久沒有性生活了，非常磨人，這其實應該給卡斯迪奧不少優勢，加上他表面看起來拘謹沉穩，不過迪恩確定他做了他所能做的一切。

他總覺得自己是被一隻發情的熊熊搞了個徹底，好的那方面。

迪恩甩掉買腦子想法，也弄掉被單，這才發現一件很重要的事情。

卡斯迪奧沒在床上。

他站起身，卻瑟縮了一下，只得猛然坐回床上，又因此再抽緊了一次，然後他小心翼翼地站起來，試著放輕腳步走。

他滑過地毯，抓起一件毛毯圍在腰間，臥室門微開著，或許卡西迪奧只是下樓找點喝的就迷路了？就算在自己家，迪恩也常發生這種事，更別提薩姆家更讓人昏頭了。

然後他就聽到浴室裡傳來一陣騷動。

「卡斯？」

騷動聲戛然而止，像是有人刻意僵住不動，非常刻意。

喔，一定是那樣。

迪恩感覺到他的好心情瞬間消逝，就是這種事，老是這種事。

薩姆總愛嘲笑他根本來者不拒，能搞上每個送貨員、粉絲、酒吧侍從、計程車司機，還說迪恩就像活在他專屬的，只有色情片邏輯通用的泡泡裡，某種程度上這是對的，但薩姆根本不知道接下來的事，在那些熱情澎湃的相遇之後，他們會上床，而上床之後……事實上，迪恩從未有過什麼「之後」。

當然，有些人會留下來，因為他的樂團、他的錢，但那些燃燒的吸引力只會持續一兩天──如果他幸運的話，基本上很快地，誠實一點的人就會溜下他的床，或許還留張紙條謝謝他給的「美好時光」，然後再也不見人影。

只有貪婪的混帳會待超過一個晚上，但差不多是那樣。

迪恩鼓起勇氣推開門，知道他會發現卡西迪奧剛洗好澡，穿戴整齊，還有點羞赧，之後他們大概會有段尷尬的對話，什麼「感謝你為我做的一切」之類的，然後在他離開之前他們可能只會喝杯咖啡。

迪恩無法遏止地希望卡斯迪奧能至少留下來喝杯咖啡，無論那其實會傷他多深，因為他真的不希望對方這麼快離開。

他推開門向裡面張望，卡斯迪奧從坐著的位置抬起頭看他，他坐在蓋起來的馬桶上，他沒像迪恩預料的穿戴整齊，只是套了件灰色的睡袍，應該是他在門後找到的，睡袍只是鬆垮垮套著，甚至沒有繫上，而迪恩驚訝地注意到卡西迪奧震還沒沖過澡，他的頭髮以奇怪的角度亂翹，臉頰上也還滿是鬍渣，眼睛底下卻是缺乏睡眠的深紫色陰影。

而那雙眼睛整圈泛紅。

卡斯迪奧一看見迪恩，就緊抿嘴唇皺起眉頭。

「嘿……」迪恩不由自主地靠近，一手抓著腰間的毛毯，「你還好嗎？」

卡西迪奧點頭，但是那張臉皺得更緊了。

迪恩雙臂環繞上對方，將他攬近一些然後輕輕捏了幾下。

「怎麼啦？」

「我……呃……」卡西迪奧吞嚥幾口，「我接到電話……我得回去工作……明天的飛機。」

「我以為你還有一星期的假？」

迪恩的心在空虛的胸腔轉了好幾圈，卻又像是一個高速轉動的瓶蓋倏地停止。

「本來有……但是……」卡西迪奧猛吸一口氣，「之後有場盛大的婚禮……本來有人要填補我的位置，但是巴爾澤紮……」

「是個混帳。」迪恩補上。

卡西迪奧抬眼看向迪恩，被撕裂的表情。

「我需要這份工作，迪恩。」他滿懷歉意地說道。

「我假設就算我提供……」

卡西迪奧已經搖頭了，「我不能拿你的錢。」

「是……我知道，」迪恩嘆氣，「好……就是，我們都知道遲早會這樣……你總得回去。」

「我只是以為我們有更多時間，」卡西迪奧小聲地說，他又向上望了迪恩一眼，「我想要更多時間。」

「我也是。」

他們之間的沉默簡直和浴室磁磚牆面一樣扎眼。

「我不是……我是說，如果你不想要……繼續的話，那也沒關係，」好一陣子後卡西迪奧這麼說，「我不會怪你……畢竟我們也沒……承諾對方什麼，但如果你想繼續……」

迪恩又捏了捏卡斯迪奧，無法說出他多麼希望再見上對方一面，因為如果卡斯迪奧要給他一個抽身的機會*，那或許卡斯迪奧根本對他沒有同樣感覺，或許卡斯迪奧要的不過是一夜情，而現在一切都結束了……卡斯迪奧就要回英國了，和巴爾澤紮一起，就在他接下一通電話的時候。

迪恩心裡有點覺得這些都是鬼扯，卡斯迪奧當然想要他，而且如同他漸漸愛上這位在他弟弟床上冒出來的男人一樣，同樣深愛著他，只是卡斯迪奧負擔不起失去這份工作，以及他在英國的生活──他可不像迪恩認識的人一樣有錢又嬌生慣養──迪恩早就忘了做個真正的人的感覺，有一份真正的工作，全然的義務。

但是迪恩無法聽從他小小的那部分，在他身體深處其他部分都痛到不行的時候，他說不出口。

所以他沒說「留下來」，只說了「我會想你」。

而卡斯迪奧沒說「我會留著」，他只說了「我也會的」。

*1. give him an out，用非常巧妙的方法讓其拖出某種困境/尷尬場面


	15. Chapter 15

那个早上原本应该是属于他们事后温存的时光，现在变成卡斯迪奥在美国的最后一天，露骨又哀伤的气氛在空气中挥散不去。

这种哀伤在卡斯迪奥洗完澡以后依然存在。迪恩从浴室洗完澡出来，看见卡斯迪奥穿着他的灰色浴袍坐在床边，低头狠狠地盯着自己手中的手机。

迪恩穿过房间走过来，把手机从他手里拿走，用手搂住卡斯迪奥的腰，将他推回床上。

手机蹦跳着掉到地上，暂时要被遗忘一会儿了。

本来计划中包含着晨间性爱，喝点咖啡，更多的性爱，可能要吃个羊角面包，现在情况却变得无比复杂。过了几分钟，两个人发现他们仅仅疯狂地亲吻彼此，纠缠在一起，却没有任何发展出性爱的迹象。当迪恩开始放松怀抱，想弄明白情况到底如何的时候，卡斯迪奥用力抱着他，所以他们最后又躺在一起。然后迪恩从卡斯迪奥身上滚下来，伸手搂过他，为两人盖上被单。

他们干干净净的躺在那，头发潮湿，肢体相交。做任何其他的事——吃早饭，穿衣服，离开房子——都会加快分离他们的速度，比希望之中要快得多。此时此刻，迪恩和卡斯迪奥唯一渴望的事只有一件，就是在黑暗中紧紧相拥，手机啊、工作啊、其他国家啊全都不存在。他们只是两具躺在床上朦胧的身体，毫发无间。

卡斯迪奥将头靠在迪恩的胸口，在完全隔绝阳光的毯子下面感觉那片无比温暖的皮肤。他能听到迪恩的心脏在耳边跳动，一边躺着，一边用手抚摸另一个人的肚子，努力记住此刻的美好，努力不去想他的小屋，不去想瞪着他的寒冷和孤独——只有小猩猩陪他。圣诞节，新年，生日以及其他普通的日子已经来了又来，对他来说都是一样的孤独和空虚。除了加百列和姑娘们没有人会拜访，尽管他很爱他们，他们还是不能填满他心里空虚了太久的地方——等待着去爱一个人，而且要得到爱的回应。

迪恩的皮肤温暖又柔软，他的两只手慵懒地上下爱抚着卡斯迪奥的后背。两个人都同时想着这一刻是他们这辈子最幸福的时候，从未有过更美好的时光了。这个早晨躺在床上，知道另一个人和自己一样渴望彼此。

*

萨姆和加百列同时收到了短信。

两个人都检查了手机，加百列的一直手里还在烘焙着一锅通心粉，萨姆停下手里切面包的动作。他们看了看彼此。

“好吧……卡斯迪奥可能不是那种用文字表达感情的人……但这绝对是悲伤的短信语气。”加百列一边说，一边给萨姆看那行简短的信息。

“迪恩的短信……”萨姆低头看着手机屏幕。“直接又粗鲁……绝对是个危险的信号。”

“这么说……如果卡斯迪奥不得不提前回家的话……你觉得他们两个都不会幸福的吧？”加百列等着手机。“他在遇到巴尔泽扎之后已经凄凄惨惨很多年了，而现在他终于得到了回报，不管是不是摇滚明星吧，现在那个混蛋又要扯开他们，让卡斯迪奥回来安慰他的自大还要参加他该死的婚礼……”

“哦我的天哪。”

“哦我的天哪什么？”

加百利的表情在半秒之内从‘我内裤里有只蝎子’转换成了‘没啥事’。

“可能不算什么。”他又开始烹煮酱汁。“这样的话，你是不是也得……走啊？”

“我觉得卡斯迪奥应该会想要回他的房子。”萨姆嘟囔着。“而且……这里也没有我待的地方……而且迪恩可能会……需要我什么的。”

加百列理解地点点头，没有看向他。

“但是……我不想走。”萨姆小心地说。

加百列这下看向了他。

“我……”萨姆咬着嘴唇，大概迪恩会因为他说出那样的话而杀了他吧。“我也不知道这是什么……也不知道如何发生的……但是我喜欢这种，我喜欢……你……而且离开你会……很糟糕。”

“你离开也会很糟糕。”加百列尴尬地转动肩膀。“不是因为……就是……奶昔会伤心透顶的。”

“好吧我可不想这样。”萨姆说。

“这样的话……如果你和我还有姑娘们一起住在房子里……那可能会有点不错。”

萨姆能看出加百列提出这个建议就已经耗尽了力气——为了表现出他有多希望萨姆留在身边，他允许他和他的孩子们一起生活，加入他那划分明确的生活。

“我很愿意。”萨姆很快地说。“孩子们都棒极了……我真的很喜欢她们。”

“就像你真的很喜欢我一样吗？”加百列嘲弄地说。

“我更喜欢你。”萨姆轻轻地说，这几个字落进空气里，沉重又意义深刻，这样暴露自己让他瞬间感到极度的恐慌，害怕得不到回应。

“萨姆，我……”他冲着自己翻了翻白眼。“那种事？那种两个人有点，他们就……我就是……我爱你，对……而且如果你现在不赶紧到楼上去脱光光的话……我的尴尬程度就会创新高了……”

萨姆伸出手关掉了酱汁下面的火。然后抓住加百列的手，将他拉出厨房，拉向楼梯。

*

迪恩终于叹了口气，将床单拉到一边，低头看着卡斯迪奥疲惫悲伤的眼睛。

“我们不能这样度过最后一天。”

不能。

他们从床上爬起来穿好衣服，迪恩开车把他们拉回他的家，这样就可以坐在（吉他形状的）泳池里喝着啤酒，计划着如何度过两人在一起的最后几个小时。迪恩首先想到的就是卡斯迪奥之前在萨姆家里唱过的那副嗓子。

“我想听你唱歌。”

“你已经听过了。”卡斯迪奥说，他啜饮着啤酒，看着闪烁的蓝色水面。

“我想让所有人都听到你……见到你再次成为她。”

卡斯迪奥低下头，害羞地微笑。

“我已经有很久没这么做过了。”

“你在维加斯表演很不错。”迪恩告诉他。“你……我是说我虽然喜欢特定类型的音乐，你却不是那一种——但是在我听见你歌声的时候仍旧让我全身过电一般。”

卡斯迪奥脸红了。

他们走到白兰地•魅惑的更衣室里。迪恩让卡斯迪奥坐在梳妆台前，他轻轻咬着嘴唇，考虑着一排排的衣服哪件适合他。最后他选了一套他认为适合樱桃性格的衣服。

他举着衣服，看着卡斯迪奥的眼神在紧张和渴望之间来回闪烁着。

“你能不能……试一下？”迪恩建议着。这句话就够了。

卡斯迪奥从一抽屉小心展示的内衣中，选了一件红色蕾丝胸罩穿上。还有配套的蕾丝内裤，他也提上了，在一扇屏风后面，飘散着氤氲香气的安全阴影里。他摇着臀穿上红色的高腰裤，就是那种十九世纪二十年代的一人会穿的那种，上身要搭配高雅的奶油色丝绸衬衫。

他走进灯光里，不确定地用手指梳着头发。

迪恩坐在梳妆台前，吹出一声口哨。

卡斯迪奥红了脸。

他用了那套梳妆台里面让人叹为观止的化妆品，戴上珍珠耳环，穿上红色的高跟鞋，卡斯迪奥看着镜子里涂着眼影的樱桃，当他说话的时候，用的是他那双涂了口红的嘴唇。

“你品位很不错……我从没见过这样的更衣室。”

迪恩耸耸肩。“我真的很喜欢给她买东西……我对于自己的背心和牛仔裤连个屁都不放，但是……呃……她很挑剔的。”

“毫无疑问。”

迪恩还是不能适应樱桃和卡斯迪奥之间的差别，她的一举一动就好像她拥有这个地方一样，说话的样子那么自信，就像她知道迪恩对她的渴望。

“你唱歌的地方在哪？”她问道。

“艾伦那。”

樱桃将头歪向一边，整理着她耳边的一弯黑色卷发。

“你应该换上衣服。”她看着迪恩镜子里的眼睛。“你不会觉得我会白白表演吧，会吗？”

所以说，这就是迪恩和卡斯迪奥把一堆皱巴巴的牛仔布和棉布丢在一间典雅的女士更衣间里面的原因。白兰地和樱桃要到艾伦的酒吧去表演了。


	16. Chapter 16

當天晚上艾倫的酒吧擠得滿滿的，但是和其他晚上完全不同的客群，被挑起興趣的外地人，早知道白蘭地在這裡而且還會時不時來看場表演的本地人佔據隔間、餐桌邊以及吧檯高腳椅。現場還有其他演出者等待上台機會(waiting for milk spot)，他們就像是置身於粗木叢林裡的閃亮鳥兒，有些人身著綴滿亮片的絲綢，其他人一襲經典黑洋裝飾以珍珠，艾倫則以她慣常的冷漠與諷刺招待每一個人，但她內心是高興的──這是她整個星期以來最忙碌的一晚，喬總喜愛的說這是「長久等待換來好東西」*。

迪恩和卡西迪奧進來的時候，艾倫幾乎認不出那位她幾天前才見到的那個奇怪又安靜的男人，觀眾們為了迪恩歡呼，而艾倫必須承認迪恩這回真是超越自己了──他穿了一件喬鐵定會想要(但絕對負擔不起的)丹寧牛仔短裙，套上漁網襪，底下是他眾多牛仔靴裡其中一雙，上身罩著白色綴滿流蘇的夾克，戴著長而捲的假髮(他今晚選的是暗金色)，並且一如既往別上水鑽髮夾襯出色澤。

艾倫在迪恩將卡西迪奧帶到舞台邊座位裡的時候挑了挑眉，迪恩還像是帶領皇室貴賓一般仔細確保對方坐定了，才一個輕跳登上舞台。

「嘿，各位！」

即使認識這麼久了，艾倫永遠都不會習慣迪恩這個樣子，在匆忙掛上而歪七扭八的裝飾燈串*下方眨著眼睛，像桃莉‧巴頓*那樣笑得陽光燦爛。

舞台上已經放了一把吉他，迪恩沒浪費半分鐘就拿起來，試探性地撥了弦。

「好啦，謝謝各位等我──自從喬開始發推講我的事之後，要弄這些更難了。」

艾倫給這位愛搞怪的傢伙*翻了翻白眼，在酒吧下頭東翻西找想挖出一瓶好紅酒──她非常確定幾個月前有瞄到一瓶，而且滿大機會還沒給人訂走，她一找到就倒了一杯，拿著走到卡西迪奧的位置，雖然從不倒酒給客人幾乎是她的潛規則，但以現下的情況看來，卡西迪奧──或不管他今晚是叫什麼其他名字──都不像是會自己到吧檯點東西喝的人。

這時候，迪恩，或者應該說是白蘭地，已經讓觀眾們暖場過了，準備好開口唱首歌。

「所以……這首獻給台前這位可愛的女士，她最近狠狠甩了個劈腿的混帳。」

觀眾們「喔喔喔喔喔」幾聲，甚至有個女孩兒吹了口哨。

「而且，她今天晚上絕對是艷光照人……總之這首歌獻給她──《紅色高跟鞋》。」

艾倫很確定除了她以外沒人看見卡西迪奧臉紅了，而那一瞬她穿過卡西迪奧現下的角色看見原本的他，然後她微笑著走回吧檯區。

「寶貝，我今晚有約啦，(Baby, I’ve got plans tonight)  
這事兒你完全不知道， (You don’t know nothin about)  
我已經坐在這兒等你等到煩躁， (I’ve been sittin round way too long)  
猜想什麼樣的我你才想要， (Tryin’ to figure you out)  
你說過你會打給我，卻統統沒有，(But you say that you’ll call me and you don’t)  
而我在這兒浪費時間，(And I’m not spinning my wheels)  
所以我今晚有約啦，穿著我的紅色高跟鞋。」 (so I’m going out tonight in my red high heels.)

即是艾倫真的不想幫迪恩膨脹那原本就很巨大的搖滾明星自戀傾向，也得承認白蘭地是位出色的歌手，說不准還比迪恩自己優秀，或至少也比任何一張他跟他的樂團唱過的專輯還好。

「那些你玩過幾輪的老把戲，(All those games you tried to play)  
現在都只是愈看愈膩， (Well that ain’t gonna work on me)  
寶貝，我將我的心佈上重重圍籬， (I put a barbed fence around my heart, baby)  
就為了遠離你， (Just to keep you out)  
很好，你總以為我會癡癡等你， (Well, you thought I’d wait around forever)  
但，寶貝啊認真點， (But baby get real)  
我早就用我這雙紅色高跟鞋， (I just kicked you to the curb)  
把你踢得遠遠遠。」(In my red high heels.)  
【註記：鄉村歌手Kelly Pickler的歌曲，https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-5Ri8GY57SI】

迪恩結束時候的掌聲和跺腳聲都震動了吧檯上的酒瓶。

但艾倫等待的是卡西迪奧的反應。

而那個朝迪恩投去的微小而又害羞的微笑，就是在他們認識如此多年以來，艾倫最希望他的朋友能擁有的。

 

(-*-)

 

薩姆和加百列當天傍晚就把薩姆的行李箱全搬到加百列家了，他們還跟女孩們一起吃晚餐，慶祝薩姆搬進來(只有幾天而已──加百列一直向他們強調──只有幾天而已唷)。

女孩們看來完全沒在意加百列溫和的警告，他們只在加百列端出晚餐的千層麵時發出興奮熱情的聲音。

雖然整段晚餐他們兩人都盡力假裝這只是場尋常晚餐，薩姆吃完義大利麵喝完紅酒之後就會離開，但他們都知道，女孩兒們也知道，這個晚上跟他們共同度過的上星期完全不一樣。

最後加百列終於把女孩們趕上床，他和薩姆坐在昏暗的客廳喝著紅酒，凝視著聖誕樹燈綵明明滅滅。

「床上。」加百列一陣子後說道。

「嗯。」薩姆放下酒杯。

「你剛到這裡的時候，真的不是同性戀？」加百列突然問道。

「我真的、真的不是。」

「噢……」加百列皺眉，「我以為，你知道的，你只是在裝矜持。」

「不是……只是嚇到了然後……雙性戀吧，很明顯。」

「好吧，你真是騙過我了，」加百列看著他，而那一瞬間薩姆覺得他們是初次見面，「薩姆……」

薩姆吻了加百列，在對方閉上眼眸之時感覺睫毛搔過皮膚。

「是的。」

「什麼？」加百列眨眨眼，一瞬間忘記所有英文。

「是的，我確定。」

加百列看著他，而薩姆看著對方吞嚥幾口，還壓下他本來要說的什麼話，而當這位小一些的男人靠上他，將頭放到他下巴底下的時候，薩姆輕捏了對方，胡亂猜想為何他明明就在這兒，卻總覺得自己正坐著飛速行駛的雲霄飛車，旁邊有棵閃閃發光的聖誕樹，還懷抱著他所能想到最美好的伴侶。

「我從沒想過會這麼嚇人。」幾秒鐘後，加百列說道。

薩姆無須問對方到底所指何事。

他也從未想過陷入戀情會如此嚇人。

 

(-*-)

 

迪恩一個跳躍下台，俐落地落在卡西迪奧身側，然後他微笑著伸出一隻手。

「換你了。」

櫻桃派搭上他的手，讓迪恩帶著她走向舞台時，他永遠不會告訴別人他的心跳漏了不只一拍，而是四拍。手被緊握在他手裡，她優雅地步上舞台，然後轉向麥克風，毫無前去取吉他的意思。

「哈囉。」

她說道，就那樣而已，像是她在街上遇見了一位友人，低沉而沙啞的嗓音，卻清楚傳到每個人耳裡。

這是迪恩記憶裡，艾倫首次突然完全沉默。

「我愛這首歌，」櫻桃繼續說著，「我以前總唱給自己聽，在家裡……因為我好幾年沒上台表演了，就是……我想現在這首歌應該被聽見了，因為，我終於懂了。聽起來很老梗但是……我終於懂了它的涵義，獻給……」她緩慢地眨眼，深黑睫毛打上白皙肌膚，豔紅雙唇深吸一口氣。

迪恩簡直坐在椅子邊上了，無心在意他自己和白蘭地中間那條謹慎的界線，他想要卡西迪奧，以他知道的每一種可能。

但他最渴望的，是即將流瀉的言語，一如既往。

「若我不在意，(If I didn’t care)  
超乎言語所能企及，(more than words can say)  
若我不在意，(If I didn’t care)  
為何我會如此感受？ (would I feel this way?)

若此非愛情，(If this isn’t love)  
為何我渾身顫慄，(then why do I thrill)  
而究竟什麼讓我目眩神迷，(And what makes my head go round and round)  
卻心思靜寂，(While my heart stands still)

若我不在意，(If I didn’t care)  
是否一切依然如昔，(would it be the same?)  
是否我的祈語，(Would my prayer begin and end)  
自開始至終結都存在於你的名？(with just your name?)  
而我能否知道這樣的愛無從比擬，(And would I be sure that this love is beyond compare?)

若我不在意，(would all this be true)  
這一切又是如何意義？」(if I didn’t care for you?)

【註記：Amy Adams和Lee Pace合唱：https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nv0hCIrixVk】*

靜默。

每一位，每一位酒吧裡的人僅是看著，然後望向舞台。

那個時候，卡西迪奧，或櫻桃──兩者皆是或皆非──闔上了他們的眼睛，只是站在那簡陋的木頭舞台上，沒有伴奏，聲音乾淨卻如此深情，迪恩發誓從他的位置他都能聽見卡西迪奧心如擂鼓。

然後從酒吧最角落某個人開始拍手，或許是艾倫，也可能是喬，但總之那聲聲打破了魔咒，很快地每個人都用全力鼓起掌來。

卡西迪奧深吸口氣，看上去他被嚇到了，而現在他臉上已經沒有櫻桃的樣子了──只有完全的卡斯。

迪恩跳上舞台，推開麥克風然後吻了他。

 

(-*-)

 

晚上，鬧鐘設好早上五點半，卡斯要到達機場的時間，外邊的夜空美麗遙遠，卡西迪奧抹去最後一點殘留的唇膏，爬上床躺在迪恩身旁。

「向我保證你會繼續唱歌。」迪恩平靜地說。

「我一直都有唱歌。」

「我是說，在舞台上唱……大家可以看見你多棒。」他們躺著，中間毫無一絲空隙，迪恩卻還能想辦法擠得更近。

「我會試試，」卡西迪奧保證，「如果你也發誓會做些你真正想做的事。」

「我一直都是啊。」迪恩說道，非常迷惑的樣子。

「不，你一直都是為了你的樂團、你的形象、唱片公司做的……為白蘭地做點事，你們都深愛的那些事。」

「那只是今晚而已。」迪恩告訴對方。

卡西迪奧柔緩地吐氣，「今晚……很完美。」

「嘿，又不是都結束了。」迪恩貼著卡西迪奧爾後微笑著，瘦小的男人顫抖著，一抹微笑爬上他的嘴唇。

他們都從未有過這樣的夜晚──也都不相信未來再有機會如此。

五點，卡西迪奧準時切掉鬧鐘，從迪恩的手臂裡滑出來，盡量安靜地整理行李箱和衣服。

他的計程車五點十分就停在房子大門外，而卡斯迪奧離去時從盡可能久地凝視窗外。

他不想非得說再見。

在溫柔的黑暗裡，令人沉醉的亂糟糟*的床上，迪恩最後對他說的話語：「我再也不會遇見任何人，像你這樣完美。」

而卡西迪奧登機時心繫著這句話。

迪恩起床的時候是卡西迪奧離開後一個半小時──他看向身旁的空位，很久很久。

他無須察看整間巨大的房子，也知道──

卡西迪奧已經離開了。

 

*1. drag out the good stuff，原意是指拖磨出來，等待已久，但因為drag本身現代用語也有變裝/異性裝的意思，所以翻了「換」  
*2. Fairy light，就是聖誕節會掛的那種小小燈  
*3. Dolly Parton，美國鄉村女歌手，獲選「鄉村音樂女王」稱號，以獨特女高音，華麗的服飾、粗鄙的幽默、風騷的幽默聞名，著名歌曲是I Will Always Love you. (詳見：https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jr8tffNHJno)，資料來自維基百科  
*4. patter，就是指「特定的人/一群人」，意思正負面端看情況而定  
*5. 這是首非常舒緩的情歌，注意歌詞用的是「與現實相反的假設語態」，所以暗指歌唱者是在意的，原唱由1930年代美國人聲團體The Ink Spot合唱，而我放上的是後來Miss Pettigrew電影裡翻唱的  
*6. debauched，debauch本意是道德淪喪、誘惑，或者轟趴，猜測基本上就是做到亂七八糟


	17. Chapter 17

“爸比？”

一只小手抓住羽毛被子，拉扯着。加百列将脸埋在枕头里，像孩子抱着泰迪熊不放一样留恋着睡眠。他还记得能睡上一天一夜的日子。欣喜若狂。

“爸比？”拉扯变得更强硬，让被子都挪到了一边。冷空气像顽童一样钻进来，带走他珍贵的睡意。

他抖动着睁开一只眼睛，在心里做好看见衣柜怪兽打架的准备。

“桃子？”他嘟囔着说。

他看不见女儿，只得不情不愿地用一只手肘撑起自己，越过床边在夜色中张望着。

空无一物。在床的另一边，萨姆在他旁边坐起来，看着自己跟前拉扯被子的小姑娘。她头上的羊角辫七扭八歪，身上还穿着小蛋糕的睡衣。她意识到他醒过来以后，伸出手去用力拉扯他的手。

“爸比，外面有怪声音。”

萨姆焦虑地瞥了一样加百列；小个子男人愣住了，他迷惑地看着女儿，又为难地看向萨姆。

萨姆慢慢地将腿放在地上，为了自己穿着大号睡裤而庆幸，他带着它们真是有先见之明。小桃子退了一步，伸开两只胳膊。萨姆再一次看向加百列，后者点了点头，露出几乎是不敢相信的表情。

萨姆把小桃子抱起来，搂着她回到她的房间。

“就在那儿。”她一边说，一边指着窗户，旁边是她两个同样惊醒又害怕的姐妹。

萨姆向窗户外面瞧了瞧，发现那只温顺的母牛“摇摇”正在咀嚼她围栏嘎吱作响的大门。萨姆低头看了看那只母牛。它看起来寂寞地停了一会儿咀嚼，然后踏着重重的步子干别的去了。

“只是‘摇摇’想要跑出来而已。”萨姆安慰着她们。

他发现孩子们正瞪着大眼睛一脸信任地望着他。不知怎的，萨姆觉得自己正在施展一项小小的奇迹——他把她们三个放进被窝里，然后在姜汁的要求下，倚坐在她的床边，一直陪她闭上双眼沉沉睡去。

他走回加百列卧室，发现那人完全清醒，正穿着萨姆写有‘麦斯迪克•斯派洛*’的短袖背心，而且在紧张焦虑地嚼着一根……  
【麦斯迪克•斯派洛：Mystick Spyral，一个摇滚乐队】

“那不是甘草条吗？”

“我紧张的时候就吃它。”加百列宣称。

“还有高兴、伤心、发脾气的时候……”

“还有我饿的时候。”加百列妄尊自大地说。

萨姆用一只手摩挲着脸颊，另一只手关上门，走向床边，爬进被子里。

甘草条噼啪作响的声音避免了静默。

“她叫你‘爸比’。”加百列静静地说。

“我知道。”

“这……”加百列看着他。“有没有烦到你？我是说，这是不是那种‘我需要空间’‘这节奏太快’抓狂情况的诱因？我理解，如果是这样的话。”

“我没有抓狂。”萨姆说了谎。

加百列瞪着他。“真的吗？因为我抓狂了。”

“好吧，这样，有一点点……但是，这可能只是弄错了，或者……”萨姆叹气。“或者是这对她们来说节奏太快了。”

加百列低头看着被子，沉默不语。

“我想说的是，已经过去一周了。”萨姆继续说。“而且……我们跳过的内容……还不少。而且如果我离开的话……你知道我不想伤害她们的。”

“我知道。”

“但是……我一直在想这个事……可能我不用非得离开。”

加百列的头转过来太快，让萨姆都惊讶他居然没有抽筋。

“我不是要请我自己和你一起住。”萨姆很快地说。“但是，我想过，我可以待在本地，远距离处理工作。我一直想要开自己的业务了……一直和别人合作当狗屁律师实在是太弱爆，不管我怎么努力。而且……这样一来我们就可以共处更久了。”

“我想让你留下。”加百列最后终于说出这句话。

“好，那我就可以开始找房子了……安排一下工作……”他的欣慰难以言表，他最想要的就是一直能看见加百列，尽管他的大部分脑子都在说他疯了，他实在是不能想象离开这个仅仅认识一周的男人。

所以说，加百列的下一句话费了些功夫才说出来。

“不是，我想……我真的很愿意，如果你待在这——和我一起。”

萨姆简直不敢相信。

“你是说……和你一起住？”

“嗯，你可以和摇摇一起住，但是……我觉得她应该不同意吧。”加百利露出微笑，但是就像纸巾一样脆弱易碎。

“好。”萨姆说。“好，我愿意住在这。”

加百列的微笑变得灿烂起来，就像是高瓦数的灯泡接上了充足的电源。

在走廊尽头的卧室里，小桃子、姜汁和曲奇都睡了，团成一团，脸上带着调皮的微笑。她们继承了父亲玩弄伎俩的才能——只是她们还不自知罢了。

“我们应该庆祝一下。”加百列吹着口哨搂住萨姆，他的鼻子尖压在萨姆的头顶。“不对，我们应该去看看卡斯迪奥——他一个人一定很凄凉。”

“我特别愿意去见见他，你知道——如果他和迪恩……”萨姆皱起眉。“我真应该告诉迪恩关于你的事。”

“我会找个保姆，我们可以明天去看他。”加百列承诺到。“还有……你高兴的话可以随时打给迪恩。只要当他知道消息的时候有人拍下他的表情就行了。”

*

这场航行就是地狱。

他很凄惨，这毫无帮助。这种悲哀会让你想要钻出皮肤，爬出鲜血淋漓的胸膛，只为了你不用再成为“你”。

喝了两小瓶伏特加和一小瓶杰克•丹尼尔斯可以说是收效甚微——但是这的确让旅行容易忍受了一点，即使在飞机降落的时候，他觉得头晕又恶心。

飞机场蠕动着人群，这种感觉陌生又冰冷，还有英国口音在耳边嘎吱作响。他吃了几片止疼片来缓解愈发严重的头疼，然后强撑着想要打车。

车程很长很长。他靠在门上，看着窗外棕、绿、灰色的景象，城市渐渐消失，乡村在道路两旁缓缓浮现。

那感觉就像离开了梦之世界——随着一次撞击回到阴郁的现实。

*

卡斯迪奥将行李拖出出租车，含糊地谢过了司机，然后将袋子抡到背后，走向他的前门。他已经给萨姆打过电话，跟他说自己会提早回家，而且表达了强烈的歉意。他在萨姆告诉他说自己已经有了其他地方可以落脚的时候感到一丝安慰。起码他没毁了另一个人的假期。

他发现门上钉着一张便签的时候还是有点惊讶，那是加百列写的，上面写道——“萨姆在我那住。为了沙发上的污渍道歉。”

他真的早就应该猜到。但是他从不知道加百列会请一个男人回家，更别提住了。在一般情况下，他会为哥哥考虑一下这背后的含义，还要斟酌一下那两个人之间可能存在的某种关系。但是他今天已经被孤独掏空了，只想要一睡不醒。

就连小猩猩狂喜的吠叫和表示欢迎地舔手都不能让他微笑。卡斯迪奥把行李箱放在走廊，走进客厅，重重地坐在沙发上。

他在几秒钟后想起加百列写的便签，猛地跳了起来。

他注意到沙发上几处可疑的痕迹，然后叹着气去房子的其他部分继续检查。

*

他曾经漂亮、整洁的小屋充满了一夜情的气氛。混乱不堪还带着羞愧。

他甚至都不想去看卧室成了什么样，但是他必须去换床单（他所有的干净床单都被用了，他还有为了‘加百列做的某些事’那张列表而存起来的干净床单，放在他衣柜底部的地板下面一个密封的塑料盒子里。尽管这么做很极端，但是他的确对此极度需要，尤其是在2008年的万圣节化装舞会之后。）

当床整理好以后，他打开笔记本电脑，想要订一些食物。他知道加百列会把他家吃个底朝天。但是他失去了动力，转而在食品储藏室里寻找逃过加百列贪婪胃口的东西。

他真的应该存一盒应急食物，下次吧。

他阻止自己——不会有下次。

唯一能吃的食物就是半条发硬的面包和几个鸡蛋。他叹了口气，准备做法式烤面包吃。他烧好火，看向窗外，思考着明天的婚礼上自己应该穿什么，希望优质的西服安然无恙。

然后他想到了迪恩，而他不得不闭上双眼，挡住英国阴郁的景象，努力隔绝洛杉矶风光的记忆，还有他在那里度过度过的那个充满阳光的动人一周。

他把浸透蛋液的面包片放在锅里太久了，它们烧火来。他把烧焦的食物倒进垃圾桶里，一秒以后，把平底锅也塞进了桶里。

他拿起半瓶苦艾酒，那是另一样活过“食物大清洗”的东西，然后努力脱掉衣服，爬上床，用喝酒将自己和夜色融为一体。

他陷入了睡眠，比他想得要更慢一点，在（闻起来像巧克力的）羽绒被里把自己裹成一条。他在梦里非常非常生气，因为他本来要给巴尔泽扎带一个结婚蛋糕的——但是它被太阳晒烂了。

卡斯迪奥在黑暗中惊醒，嘴巴干得难受，胳膊远远伸着。他悲哀地看着身边的空位，过了好一会儿，又听到了一开始惊醒他的巨大敲门声。

他在黑暗中咒骂着坐起身，抓起一件肥大的帽衫套在身上，努力拉到内裤以下。光裸的脚踏上冰冷的地面，让他浑身颤抖。当卡斯迪奥拖着步子下楼时，看见小猩猩正在门口跳跃。他能透过侧窗看见加百列的小个子剪影，不由得暗自叹气。他可没心情应付加百列牌子的安慰。（醉醺醺的拥抱和一大堆蛋糕。）

他用一只胳膊搂住身体，伸出另一只手去开门。

冬天的冷风欢快地冲进来，冲着他光裸的大腿席卷而上。

“加百列，我很感谢你的心思但是……”

一个行李箱摔过来差点砸到他的脚。

啊。这就能解释那个阴影了。

他向外看着夜色，希望那不是一个迷路的游客，别又误会他这是“过夜加早餐”旅店了。然后他看见了迪恩正坐在门廊的阴影下面，为了抵御冷风而佝偻着身子。

“迪恩？”

迪恩抬头看着他，露出一丝惊讶。

“哦太好了，你在家。”他站起身。“我都开始担心了。你知道——万一这房子不对，镇子不对……我本来都要撬你的锁了……我能要回我的信用卡吗？”

卡斯迪奥冲过去紧紧拥抱他，打断了他的话。

“你都没说再见就走了。”迪恩喃喃地说。“而且……这其实还挺是事儿，但是我恨透了飞行，我还有点醉了……而且，我们能不能假装你从未离开过？”


	18. Chapter 18

外邊的世界冷冽刺骨。

新落下的雪鋪蓋了田野及道路，讓加百列和薩姆只得一路走到卡西迪奧的小屋，加百列端著一塑膠盒新鮮出爐的渥夫餅，而薩姆拿個保溫瓶裝的熱糖漿，就像是展示人間苦難聖誕的遊行裡最奇怪的兩名智者，總之他們要去安慰個心碎的人，用他們所知最好的方法──加百列有剛烤好的美食，薩姆準備以充滿憐愛的狗狗眼以及滿腔熱血與陌生人來個熊抱。  
比較奇怪的是，雖然薩姆都住在卡西迪奧的屋子一星期了，還睡了對方的哥哥，每個角落的東西都翻過一輪──他還未親眼見到卡西迪奧。  
加百列在幫女兒做早餐順便等待褓母的時候簡略給薩姆介紹了卡西迪奧的個性。  
「他有點兒書呆，以前那種書呆，不是啥『星際爭霸裡超時空奇俠穿著咖啡大衣狠狠教訓喬治．盧卡斯』*種書呆，是愛嚴肅派的托爾斯泰和那堆見鬼的……吉曼．基爾*和什麼墨西哥捲餅歷史的紀錄片之類的……最後那個滿有趣的其實。」  
薩姆早就抬高了一邊眉毛。  
「那你怎麼知道這些的？」  
加百列歛下雙眸微笑起來，「你是在影射我就是個宅宅嗎，薩姆．溫徹斯特？」  
「可能。」  
「喔噢，」加百列靈活地分好麥片粥，然後用盒子裝好要帶去卡斯家的渥夫餅，「好吧，當個宅宅總比像巴爾澤紮那種冷血雜種好。」

所以啦，在他們拖著腳步走上通往小屋的道路時，薩姆還真不清楚他期待看到怎樣的人，像是英國語文學教授那樣嗎？戴著小小的眼鏡，搭件針織背心，或者……穿著格菱紋毛衣，背著一個完全沒有諷刺意味的大手提袋，袋子上面還有著尤里西斯*詩句那樣的人？

總之他絕對沒想到──加百列大力敲打之後門應聲滑開顯露出的──是他哥哥。

迪恩，腰間圍著一條床單，胸膛上兩三個又大又深的吻痕。  
薩姆瞪著他哥直眨眼。  
迪恩對著渥夫餅微笑。

「我愛死這個國家了。」他笑容燦爛，伸出手就從加百列全無拒絕意願的雙手裡拿走盒子。  
然後他就這麼抓著獎品走進屋裡，留下薩姆和加百列站在台階上。

「啥……」薩姆的嘴巴開開闔闔好幾次，卻沒吐出半個字。  
「神聖的睪丸啊……」加百列以氣音補上。  
「薩姆，把你男朋友帶進來吃早餐啊，」迪恩在裡面喊道，「卡斯，穿條褲子，我們有客人了。」  
薩姆和加百列在夢境般的恍惚中踏進屋裡，隨著迪恩的聲音來到廚房，他正忙著把渥夫餅都摔到盤子上，身上還是只有條被單，腰側隨便打了個結，然後他轉過頭。  
「別光站著，過來淋些糖漿，我要去找件衣服穿。」  
他說完就溜出廚房，而薩姆聽見迪恩光著腳的腳步聲往臥室踩踏而去。  
「薩姆……快跟我說，我是中暑死掉了嗎？這是昏倒之後的夢吧，就是『請稍待，天堂正在加載』之類的？」  
「我真心希望不是，」卡西迪奧邊說邊走進廚房，看起來既冷靜又沉著，尤其以一個全身上下只穿件黑色西裝褲的人來說，「很高興終於見到你了，薩姆。」  
薩姆握了握卡西迪奧伸出的手，猜想著見鬼地到底為什麼對方的指甲塗了紅色。  
加百列跳過握手這步，直接一個飛躍抱上卡西迪奧的腰，用一種毫無顧忌的方法舔了他耳朵，完全就是要把對方嚇死。  
「美好的一天啊──最少我不用一直猜你是不是領養的。」加百列咧嘴而笑，從薩姆手中抓過糖漿，打算淹沒鬆餅。  
「的確。」卡西迪奧乾巴巴地說，細細檢視他的指甲，然後在迪恩走下樓，一手環過他的時候表情柔和起來，微笑。  
「我錯過什麼了嗎？」迪恩用鼻尖磨蹭著加百列方才舔過的那側臉頰，但卡西迪奧看起來毫不在意。  
薩姆稍微被他哥那幾乎是可卡犬一般容光煥發的樣子嚇到無法評論。  
「噢噢噢，渥夫餅。」迪恩說道，好像他之前從沒見過這種點心似的，他低下頭，嘴唇貼到卡西迪奧的頸子上，凌亂的張嘴親吻一路落到肩膀。  
薩姆迅速別過頭，但沒來得及趕在卡西迪奧愉悅的臉刻進他的視網膜之前。  
「少在那裏假清高，」迪恩含著卡西迪奧模糊地低喃，「上帝，好像說你沒整個禮拜都在搞搞搞搞搞基。」  
薩姆臉紅了，幾乎要爆炸。  
迪恩壞心地笑了。  
「你怎麼知道的？」薩姆質問，卻只對上他兄長震驚的雙眼，對方咬著卡西迪奧耳朵的動作猛然僵住。  
「老兄……你認真的？我只是開開玩笑，」迪恩的臉上是全然的驚訝，而薩姆感覺他的胃部抽緊，他從未想到在這種狀況下出櫃，「你和……那個矮子睡了？」  
一根奶油刮刀*飛過薩姆耳邊，撞上迪恩與卡西迪奧身後的牆面。  
發射之後緊跟句「猴子的屁股」。  
奶油刮刀二號險些避開了瓦斯爐上方的古董鐘。  
「對不起，我是說，你真的幹了這瞄都瞄不準的矮子嗎？」  
一支木湯匙正中卡西迪奧眉心。  
「加百列，Gou huang tang！(夠荒唐?!!)」他大吼。  
廚房瞬間靜默。  
「我就知道你看了我給的《螢火蟲》*DVD！」加百列高興地嗚嗚叫。  
卡西迪奧閉上雙眼，嘆了口氣。

 

(-*-)

 

坐在餐桌邊，在一間薩姆已經比自家的更熟悉的廚房裡，過去一個星期以來發生事慢慢明朗。  
薩姆的感覺也是。  
「我從未遇見一個我這麼喜歡的人，」他說道，小心翼翼打量迪恩，查找著崩潰的跡象，「而且……我沒真的刻意去找，就這麼發生了，非常真實──像是，對我事關重大，所以我想我應該會留在這，和加百列一起。」  
迪恩眨眼。  
「但是……我會常去找你，假日也是，我們可以寄電郵、用Skype或tumblr之類的……」  
迪恩舉起一隻手。  
「薩姆，我……」他瞥了一眼卡西迪奧，然後才繼續說道，即使薩姆感覺到以下的話語不只是是對他說的，「我想，我也會待在英國，至少如果你還想要我待在這的話。」  
卡西迪奧看迪恩的眼神像是迪恩是純金打造的，這實在讓薩姆難以直視，所以他選擇看向加百列，然後感覺一抹微笑爬上嘴角。  
「我很高興你留下，」卡西迪奧靜靜地說，「但是你……有你的樂團，你的生活。」  
「卡斯，那不重要。」  
「那很重要，」卡西迪奧嚴厲地告訴他，「你的生活、你付出的心力……那些都很重要，所以，你想為了薩姆留下了，可以，但你絕對不要是為了我，因為……我會跟你一起去的，天涯海角。」  
緊接的就是薩姆畢生以來看過最噁心的，「迪恩壓上了純潔無辜的某人」*的激情戲碼。  
他非常確定從沒有人不收錢還發出那種聲音，爽死到世界末日。  
加百列把手放在薩姆的手裡，轉移了對眼前的黏膩場景的注意力。  
薩姆轉過頭看向對方。  
「薩姆……告訴我，誠實告訴我……」加百列開口，捏著薩姆的手。  
薩姆的心臟痛苦地猛撞一下，這很重要，他知道的。  
「……你也覺得渥夫餅的香草加太多了嗎？」  
薩姆吻去加百列嘴角的竊笑，就連迪恩抓過一張餐巾摀住臉哀號著「薩啊啊啊啊啊姆，別再搞了我不想看到」都沒能讓他停下。

 

*1. battlestar-whovian-browncoat-live-long-and-screw-George-Lucas stuff，這裡面有很多梗，Battlestar是美國一部軍事科幻影集《星際大爭霸》；whovian指英國科幻影集《Doctor Who》(中譯《神秘博士》或《超時空奇俠》)的粉絲；browncoat科幻影集《螢火蟲》的粉絲，因為劇中的獨立戰士總穿著棕色長大衣制服；George Lucas則是美國知名導演、編劇，電影製作人，知名作品如《星際大戰》、《法櫃奇兵》  
*2. Germiane Greer，澳洲作家及記者，二十世紀女性主義聲音代表，著作有《閹割女性》(The Female Eunuch)，總之是很難吞的書啦  
*3 Ulysses，愛爾蘭現代主義作家James Joyce作品，被譽為意識流作品之代表，二十世紀最偉大小說之一，裡面故事大量對應荷馬的《Odysseus》(其拉丁文名就是Ulysses)  
*4. Firefly，2002年一部美國電視科幻影集，以西部牛仔與自然主義當設定，劇中夾雜不少中文台詞  
*5. Dean-on-unsuspecting-mortal make-out session


	19. Chapter 19

“这真够不赖的。”迪恩一边走进招待会一边说，从路过的服务生托盘里接过一支香槟。

“嗯。”卡斯迪奥看起来还是焦躁不安而且非常紧张，他们从小屋出发去往巴尔泽扎的招待会的时候就一直是这样。

“说真的，从这装潢来看你可不知道这家伙居然是个混蛋。”迪恩把香槟递给卡斯迪奥。“放轻松。”

“他是我老板……哦天哪我真不应该让你说服我的。”

“啊好吧，‘裸体劝说’差不多是我的中间名。”迪恩看着卡斯迪奥紧张的身形叹了口气。“没事的，他不能因为你带了个伴儿陪你进入地狱就开除你，还是他为你造的地狱。如果他这么做，萨姆会起诉他。而我……我会写首歌说他是个大混蛋……还要唱给他……在他生日那天……每一年。”

迪恩看见卡斯迪奥的眉心展开露出微笑，很是欣慰。

“你是对的。会没事的。”

“要的就是这种精神。”迪恩看见一抹金发和一身痞气的晚礼服穿过了房间。“喝完——表演时间到了。”

“希望如此。”卡斯迪奥喃喃地说，举起玻璃杯一饮而尽。迪恩知道他是什么意思。卡斯迪奥可以在几百个陌生人面前盛装打扮，歌喉艳惊四座。但是和巴尔泽扎说上几句话，他可能会晕倒在地。

正常情况下，新郎的接见并不是‘招待会’的一部分。宾客会在招待会期间喝香槟吃蜜饯杏仁（为什么他们要吃这个），然后涌向室外支在雪上的藤架，那个架子发着白光还有什么其他昂贵的东西，都是迪恩会大力消灭的玩意。

他们到场以后，巴尔泽扎花了整整八毫秒找到他们。

他向他们席卷而来，为了婚礼装备齐全，特别是散发着怒火。好吧，尽管他穿过房间的时候对着每一个的宾客微笑并表示了欢迎，但是他的眼睛就像两枚导弹，准备把他们烧成两块地板上的黑灰。

但是迪恩这辈子对付过更糟糕的情况。他为酒吧里喝醉的整个二层观景台表演过，还为音乐大厅里满满的尖叫的迷妹们表演过。他对一个生气的英国佬还应付不来吗。

“嘿，巴尔泽扎！恭喜。”他微笑着，一只胳膊搂过卡斯迪奥的肩膀。

巴尔泽扎的瞪视刺向他。

迪恩狠狠回瞪他。

“卡斯迪奥……你这样太不专业了。”巴尔泽扎嘶嘶地说。“你不能就这样……出现在这儿，还带着不速之客……约会对象。这是工作。”

“我知道，我干了这工作好几年了。”卡斯迪奥沉着地说。“而这在以前不是问题……也不是说我之前有对象可以带到其他婚礼上。”

“啊哈，情况总会变。是不是？”迪恩开心地说。“别担心我，我可以……融进背景里，你根本就不会知道我在这儿。”

房间里面有人大叫，“哦我的天，我觉得我刚看见了迪恩·温彻斯特。”

“看见了吗，隐形的。”迪恩贱笑着。

巴尔泽扎的脸变成了紫褐色。“这都要算在你头上，卡斯迪奥。我真不敢相信你居然这么幼稚。”

“而我不敢相信我居然在你身上浪费了时间，而你根本就不适合我。”卡斯迪奥的语气保持着完美的诚恳，但是迪恩能感觉他身上隐隐散发的怒气。“然而，这个错误早就被我抛在身后了，所以，如果你愿意少管闲事，我可以给你那个破藤架写几笔介绍，然后回家做爱。”

巴尔泽扎的嘴开开合合了几次，然后终于反驳道：“你……被大大地解雇了。”

“棒极，这样我就可以告死你然后雇佣那个时髦的建筑师，就是那个我为你的小破别墅找的，让他给用我的补偿款为我的小屋加一个性爱秋千。”卡斯迪奥露出残忍紧绷的微笑。“我的建议是，好好想想。你已经有一个家庭要照顾了……或者是十分钟之后就会有了”

巴尔泽扎张口结舌，脸黑成了锅底。他转而对迪恩厉声说：“你惹了这么一出闹剧是不能……白吃白喝的。”

“嘿，没事。”迪恩微笑。“我们在床上吃过早饭了……但是，如果能让你好受一点的话，卡斯可以……坐在我腿上，这样我就能和他坐一个位子了。”他瞥向卡斯迪奥。“我们吃点什么？”

“牛乳干酪。”

迪恩翻了翻白眼，抱怨的声音让十英尺半径内的谈话都安静下来。“嗯……牛乳。”

他肯定看见了巴尔泽扎的一只眼睛都凸了出来。他利落地转过身，高视阔步地走开了。

迪恩挤捏着卡斯迪奥的翅膀。“你真棒。”

卡斯迪奥靠在他身上耸耸肩。“有你在。”

*

这个婚礼相当的无聊。

好吧，起码前一半很无聊。

迪恩和卡斯迪奥坐在后排，卡斯迪奥做了一些关于宣誓和花朵的笔记。巴尔泽扎努力不去看他们，而贝拉看起来对她的婚礼很满意。她看起来光彩照人，就连迪恩也不得不承认——她穿着深红色长裙，戴着一顶红莓和榭寄生做成的王冠。

卡斯迪奥必须承认贝拉和巴尔泽扎实在是天作之合，他们在生意上都一样无情，而且不必忍受对方的愚蠢。

他看到巴尔泽扎和别人结婚的时候十分开心，比他所想象过的都要开心。

卡斯迪奥看着贝拉脸上洋溢的喜悦，那实在是引人注目。他以前一直避免直视她，看着自己永远不会成为的那个人实在是太过痛苦了，而且将和她相比，他总是觉得自己是低人一等。

贝拉很漂亮，这无法否认，她有着深绿色的眼睛和黑色长发。她的鼻子恰到好处不尖也不圆，皮肤也很好，光滑又白皙，除了……

卡斯迪奥眨眨眼。

然后又眨眨眼。

不。

哦不。

他不会……

但是这景象无比清晰，证据确凿，就连他坐在婚礼聚会后面都能看到。贝拉的右颊上有一块胎记，很小的月牙状的浅棕色痕迹，他不用细看就知道它和她右眼的虹膜一平，和她发际线下面的另一块胎记还有锁骨上的一块排成一条线。

他知道，因为他以前见过，就像他见过她完美的鼻子和动人的双眼一样。

当仪式结束，卡斯迪奥站起身向那对幸福的新人抛洒彩色纸屑，但是他心里正翻江倒海。

他以前怎么能如此盲目？

“你还好吗？”迪恩问道，他们正并肩走回大厅。

“没事……”卡斯迪奥模糊地回答。“我就……等我一下。”

他走向贝拉。她正站在巴尔泽扎身边，在舞池边缘和她的父母谈话。

“恭喜。”他说道。他先向闷闷不乐的巴尔泽扎伸出手，然后伸向贝拉。

“谢谢你。”贝拉微笑着说。

“我希望你们在一起能幸福，而且我承诺会快点写出文章来。很高兴能帮到你们。”他的微笑表达着由衷的诚恳，他原本以为自己不会如此衷心祝福。但是他为他们感到高兴，而且的确希望他们幸福。

“我会第一个买到报纸的。”贝拉的父亲承诺。他和巴尔泽扎相视而笑。

卡斯迪奥拉住贝拉的手，稍稍靠近一些，耳语道：“你穿红色一直很好看。”

贝拉脸红了，看起来既受宠若惊又惊骇不已。

“我会守口如瓶。”卡斯迪奥很快耳语承诺道，他知道巴尔泽扎的注意力不会分散太久。“恭喜，你真是美妙绝伦。”

他在贝拉有机会回答之前就离开了，在门边找到了正在等他的迪恩。

“你干嘛呢？”他问。

“哦，就是……祝福他们啊。”卡斯迪奥微笑。他回头瞥了一眼贝拉，而她和他对视着——穿越人群用口型说了‘谢谢你。’

他微笑。“我们走吧。”

“你不告诉我……”

“做爱，迪恩。”

迪恩眨眨眼。“不公平，现在我都不记得我们刚才在聊什么了。”

卡斯迪奥从他身边滑过去走进前厅。“这可麻烦了。”

他们把车停在小屋后面。卡斯迪奥感觉到一丝温暖代替了先前冰冷的恐惧。他直面了巴尔泽扎，想办法保住了工作，还有了迪恩。这是他人生中最美好的日子之一。

而且，他终于解决了一个谜，知道了马克身上到底发生了什么。

 

【马克就是那个加百列和孩子妈妈结婚之前一起三人行的人，然后卡斯迪奥和马克在一起了，他们分手很不愉快，卡斯迪奥就从美国搬到了英国，不久后加百列带着女儿们也到了英国。这样看来就是马克去变性了，还抢了卡斯迪奥的老板巴尔泽扎。】


	20. Chapter 20

聖誕節實在非常……有趣。

有趣到開始嚇壞卡西迪奧了。

去年的聖誕節(還有從他搬出來住之後所有的聖誕節)都是一個絞痛的心碎無限延伸，他只能希望他不會1.)孤苦伶仃，邊吃蛋糕邊和他的狗對飲，旁邊擺了一堆爛爆的色情雜誌，或不會2.)和加百列一起等姪女們上床睡覺──然後邊吃蛋糕邊和他的狗對飲，旁邊擺了一堆爛爆的色情雜誌。

諾瓦克家族就是戀愛大凶星。

加百列自從婚姻失敗，他心愛的妻子死亡後就病態地維持單身，卡西迪奧完全能理解他哥接下來那一連串的一夜情，但這不能阻止他擔心對方活著全為了孩子，而非自己。

而卡西迪奧曾經試著培養浪漫的生活，但是他害羞、愛書成癡，還對歷史與文學有強烈的興趣，沒多少人在他門前排隊，引誘他走出他的小屋，對此卡西迪奧總責怪自己，畢竟他對追求愛情並非多有成效，但是他努力過。

然後就是巴爾澤紮。

就在一開始為愛擊中，為性迷醉的日子結束之後，他的悲慘程度乘了三倍。

而現在，卡西迪奧坐在他兄長的客廳，和一位明顯對他兄長不可自拔的男人一起吃蛋糕、喝紅酒，而這位男人──即使已經借給卡西迪奧他的房子──他還沒機會真正認識。

加百列坐在薩姆的另一側，不時輕捏薩姆的大腿或喂他吃小餅乾，他們完全在孩子們好奇的眼光範圍外，因為女孩們實在太開心多了位新的「迪恩叔叔」，把他綁架到花園裡幫忙堆最新的雪人了。

上回卡西迪奧去看迪恩的時候，迪恩被孩子們覆蓋著，在他們將他埋到雪裡的時候大笑著假裝掙扎。

卡西迪奧嘆了口氣，陷進溫暖的沙發裏。

非常美好的一天。

他們已經和女孩們一起拆過禮物了(除了加百列給薩姆的那一個還包得好好的，要等到女孩們上床睡覺才能開)，迪恩和卡西迪奧在婚禮之後有大把的時間煩惱禮物選擇，還分別尋求自家兄弟的建議，所以最後卡西迪奧收到一個他還需要努力搞懂的Kindle(電子閱讀器)，裡面事先灌好了「搖滾男男性愛聖經」*──是加百列的好意，還有黑絲綢性感內衣*。

迪恩的禮物是卡西迪奧最為苦惱的，在他讓加百列帶他網路購物時就做了最壞的打算，不過最後他還是決定選一雙薇薇安．魏斯伍德*品牌的，純白而高貴的細高跟踝靴，加上一本加百列強迫購買的《培根一千種料理法》。

卡西迪奧得承認第一百八十二種看起來非常誘人。

他也得承認，如果只對他自己承認的話，他非常期待看到那雙靴子的細跟高高指向天花板時會是什麼景象。

加百列厭倦餵薩姆吃東西了，卻沒挪到男朋友懷裡，反而是拿塊餅乾在卡西迪奧鼻子前揮來揮去。

「張嘴。」

卡西迪奧瞪了一眼，不過接受了餅乾。

加百列咧嘴而笑，「果然屁股常常給撞幾下，你就不會老緊繃繃的。」

薩姆直接被餅乾嗆到，他緊張地環視周遭，就怕孩子們出現在旁邊，幸好沒有，他們還在外面幫迪恩蓋冰屋。

卡西迪奧依舊一張撲克臉，「誰說我緊了？」

一段冗長的沉默，薩姆努力消化那些他完全沒想要知道的，關於他哥的任何事，而加百列最終竊笑起來，在卡西迪奧手臂上搥了一拳。

「我替你感到驕傲，你也沒我以前想的那麼無聊嘛，我是說一個禮拜前。」

「感謝，」卡西迪奧低語，「我還能再吃塊餅乾嗎？」

 

(-*-)

 

真是個詭異到爆的新年。

迪恩幾年下來可是遇過不少怪事，工作上的、他扮成白蘭地的第二人生裡都不缺這些，別提他跟每一個薩姆雇用過的員工都偷來過的那幾段(字面意義上)。

但是，比起他的弟弟同時間把異性戀名牌扔到一旁，搬進一個矮子麵包師的家同居，還多了三個有著蘋果臉頰的孩子，他和卡西迪奧的關係真是不能再普通了。

那三個孩子現在都在褓姆那，因為早先卡西迪奧給他們四人辦了個小派對，讓他們在卡西迪奧和迪恩飛逃到美國去之前，好好認識彼此的兄弟。

這實在非常令人驚訝，因為迪恩從未想過有任何事能讓卡西迪奧離開英國，但結果相反，有位百老匯的星探在艾倫疑惑的眼光下接過卡西迪奧的號碼，然後道出了魔法字眼《芝加哥》*，那人之前在酒吧裡從未引起一點注意，但是他就看到了卡西迪奧(或許應該說櫻桃派)的表演，而現在卡西迪奧有機會登上舞台了。

現下破壞氣氛的，除了迪恩不斷擔心他得把弟弟留在一個充滿矮子和血布丁*的冰冷國度，就是從樓上傳來的聲音了。

樓上的那間浴室傳來的聲音尤其大，就是加百列和薩姆前後離開餐桌，然後擠進去那一間。

迪恩不舒服地垂下眼眸，大聲咳嗽。

卡西迪奧嘆氣，「他在每、場、派、對都這樣搞。」

迪恩在天花板的吊燈微微震動時瑟縮了一下，早先送上桌的烤肉幾乎吃光了，而他們在等其他兩個人回來好享用甜點。

卡西迪奧再度嘆氣。

「你通常都在幹嘛？就是在他……」迪恩又瑟縮了一下。

「取悅我其他的客人，努力忽略那些聲音。」

迪恩的目光越過桌面。

「我沒看到其他客人啊。」

「那是因為他們在樓上，做──」迪恩一吻打斷卡西迪奧，成功止住那個會永久毀掉他與薩姆關係的字眼。

卡西迪奧雙手從迪恩背後滑上脖頸，而較高的男人輕易就把他舉起來，放在餐桌邊緣上。

「你會弄壞餐具的。」卡西迪奧以氣音輕聲說。

迪恩一把將盤子全掃到一邊，兩個落到地上碎裂，緊跟著是玻璃高腳杯清脆的聲音。

「我給你多買幾個。」他保證道，將卡西迪奧推倒在皺褶的桌巾上，開始吸吮對方脖子。

「那不代表你就能在上面。」卡西迪奧低喃，穿著襪子的雙腳卻推擠著迪恩的腰部。

迪恩戲劇演出般地大嘆口氣，「好吧，但之後我要吃兩塊蛋糕，然後你還得仔細聽薩姆和加百列他們幹完了沒*。」

卡西迪奧想了一下。

「成交。」

他們小心翼翼地交換位置，迪恩解開彼此褲子的時候卡西迪奧伸手拿橄欖油。

最後，在發現卡西迪奧穿了和迪恩買給自己的，配成一套的聖誕內褲之間，他們不知怎地都忘記仔細聽外邊的聲音，也忘了要降低音量。

 

(-*-)

 

直到明年聖誕，薩姆都還忘不了那個畫面。

 

*1. ‘rockin’ gay Kama sutra，Kama sutra是《慾經》，一本古印度關於性愛的典籍，約莫是一世紀到六世紀之間的書，《性愛聖經》是比較新的譯法，gay Kama sutra則是網路雜誌，重點是連結往這裡http://kalebsutra.com/tag/gay-kama-sutra/  
*2. lingerie，女性成套的內衣褲，通常很性感(google圖片說的)  
*3 Vivienne Westwood，英國時裝設計師，帶起龐克風潮，請大家想像一下(或者把任何一種你覺得最性感的裝在Dean腳上w)  
*4. Chicago，百老匯著名音樂劇，當初搬演得過六項東尼獎，故事講述希望成名的女主角因為被控謀殺而入監，遇見當時也被指控謀殺的大明星，加上辯護律師將女主角弄出監獄，三人之間的故事，2002年改編成音樂劇電影也獲得六項奧斯卡大獎，包含最佳影片  
可以參考這段影片：https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b24qpxrg63k  
然後想想Cass性感的模樣(欸  
*5. Blood pudding：不是布丁唷，是一種用動物的血、內臟、碎肉混坐而成的黑色香腸，我吃過哈，感覺就是肝臟的味道，  
*6. 因為原劇是說listen for Sam and Gabriel，而不是listen to，帶有目的性，所以這是我推測之後的翻譯

感謝大家一直以來的愛，最後兩對都很幸福，我們也超幸福的啦>/////


End file.
